Flying High with Silver Wings
by FloridaChickie
Summary: The year is 1965 and Bella, a Pan Am stewardess, has a crush on the charming, Officer Cullen. Will sparks fly or will this flight have an aborted takeoff? Originally written for the Age of Edward contest, but now continues. Rated M for lemons, AH
1. Chp 1: Take off

**"Flying High with Silver Wings" by FloridaChickie**

**Originally written for the Age of Edward contest, but now the story continues!**

_Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight gang, but I get the privilege of throwing them in a time machine. Sadly, no one owns Pan Am anymore. __While SM owns the Twi universe, the remaining content is all mine. __No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

**July 11, 1965**

**New York City**

_He tipped his hat at me, flashing that dreamy smile that could easily outshine any movie star on the cover of Esquire magazine. I felt completely lost in his engaging stare, unaware of anything surrounding us. He gathered a loose strand of my hair and placed it casually behind my ear, letting his fingers linger at my neck. I watched as his smile transformed into a devilish smirk, and before I knew it, my body was being pushed by his into the food cart. I could feel the full extent of his excitement pressing against me. "Looks like your tray is in the upright position, Sir," I found myself boldly saying to him. He laughed, probably surprised by my saucy outburst, but then quickly leaned in to..._

"Ohhhh Bella, wake up sunshine!" a high pitched voice trilled from behind the bedroom door.

"Okay...thanks Alice," I grumbled back. I sat up in the bed, trying to convince myself that what I perceived to be reality was sadly only a dream.

I glanced at the clock, ten minutes away from its ringing time of 6 a.m. I rubbed my eyes and scratched my scalp, or at least what I could reach of it in between all the curlers. As I grieved the loss of those extra ten minutes and what it could have added to my dream, I dragged myself into the bathroom. Embarking on my typical work day routine, I jumped in the shower, allowing the hot water to slowly wake me up.

After wrapping myself in a towel, I began the daily task of releasing each curler. Staring in the fogged up mirror, I started reminiscing about my once long hair. My now chin length hair was no match to the flowing, shoulder length brown locks I had prior to having to cut it for my job. In the past, when in a particularly shy mood, my hair became a shield to hide myself from others. Having to chop it short was yet another visual reminder of my recent personal transformation. Plus, it's not like I could hide in my current job; it was _all_ about being seen.

Thoroughly clean, shaved, powered, and perfumed, I stepped back into the bedroom to don the multiple layers of clothing that made up our uniform. I pulled my undergarments from the dresser and placed them on top of the bed. First, I strapped into the white brassiere, adjusting my breasts so they were centered in the funny cone shapes. Using the bed for full body support, I shimmied myself into a much despised girdle. Even with my small frame, it was still a chore to get on. I rolled the nude colored stockings up my legs and attached them to the girdle straps. With my body parts sufficiently squished into place, I pulled a full length slip over my head and slipped each arm through, tugging it down so it covered the top of my stockings. In the closet, I removed my freshly pressed uniform off its hanger, inspecting the blue, straight skirt and white, button down blouse. After putting them on, I adjusted the shirt so it lay flat across my waist. I couldn't risk the chance of baring my midriff, as that would be career suicide. I pulled my arms through the sleeves of the blue jacket and fastened the six buttons in place. Finally, I positioned the matching pillbox hat on my head and secured it with pins. The white gloves would go on later, so I tucked them into my travel bag.

Sliding my feet into some black heels, I stepped back, my gaze falling on my reflection in the full length mirror. While there was a time I would have never imagined myself in such a uniform, I could admit that I did look sharp, and moreover, I liked what it represented. I was a single woman making it in a man's world, and so far, I was doing just fine.

As I straightened the silver wings on my lapel, I could almost see a look of pride beaming back at me in my reflection. Right there, with that very thought, I was fulfilling a statement I heard only a short time ago, "You wear your blue and gold Pan Am stewardess wings with pride."

It had been nearly seven months since I boarded my first flight in uniform, and three months prior to that when I chose to steer my life in a new direction. I had recently finished my Associate degree in creative writing at a nearby community college, not far from the sleepy town in Washington where I had lived since high school with my father. I had been working at a book store in town, and even during my off hours, I never strayed too far from there. I would sit on the floor in the travel section looking at pictures of exotic places I could only imagine getting to both see and maybe even write about one day.

Perhaps I was a bit scared or unsure of myself. Perhaps I was just waiting for a sign to tell me it was time to pursue my dreams. Oddly enough, the sign came in the form of my boyfriend, who got on bended knee with a shiny ring in hand on my 21st birthday. Judging by the feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew marriage with him was not meant to be. While I liked him, I did not love him, and poor Mike deserved better. Had I said "yes," I was sure to remain in this small town, as one day Mike would take over his parent's sporting goods store. While some may think I was stupid for walking away from him and a guaranteed stable life, I knew I had to be true to myself.

With this new sense of self awareness, I visited the job recruitment office at my old community college. The kind lady at the front desk sat me down and brought me a binder containing job opportunities for women. Perusing through ads recruiting for teachers, housekeepers, secretaries and such, a brightly colored brochure sporting the words "Win your wings as a Pan Am Stewardess" caught my eye. The proud woman on the cover seemed to speak to me. She was promising me a glamorous life; a chance to realize my dreams. I devoured the information on the brochure and grew more and more excited. Heck, I thought, if I had already uprooted my life once before, to leave my eccentric mother in Phoenix to move in with my father, I could certainly do it again.

Within a few weeks, I submitted my application to the employment office in San Francisco. I was promptly invited for an interview, and did the fifteen hour round-trip drive to San Fran in my old '53 Chevy, praying the whole time it would hold up long enough to get me home. Even though I was nervous, I must have made a good impression, for within a couple of weeks I received notification of my acceptance for employment. With the blessing of my father, I flew out to attend Pan Am's Stewardess Training School in Miami.

While in the six week training, in addition to learning safety procedures and how to serve as good hostesses, we learned about grooming, improving our figure, hair setting patterns, make-up application, and complexion care. As someone who never gave all that much thought to fashion and appearances, I sure had a lot to learn. However, through self determination and perhaps a stroke of luck, I somehow graduated and earned my silver wings.

I stepped away from the mirror and entered the kitchen to find Alice and Rose, two of my four roommates, chatting about the day ahead. We looked like the Andrews Sisters as we were nearly identical in our blue Pam Am uniforms. All we needed was a song and dance routine. Angela and Tanya, our other roommates and fellow stews, were currently working flights overseas. Yes, we were five girls living in a three-bedroom apartment in Manhattan, but that was the only way most of us could afford to live in the city. Fortunately, having alternating schedules with the other girls made our tight living arrangement possible without us killing one another.

I was the closest with Alice and Rose, having met them while in Miami. We hit it off right from the start and were all excited about being stationed together in New York City. In fact, we got along so well that we started putting in for the same flights on our monthly bid sheets so we could work together. We were happy that Pan American had the three of us doing cross country flights together for the past two months.

Alice was like the sister I never had. During our off time, we enjoyed heading down to the Village to listen to folk artists. She liked to constantly keep busy. It helped her not sit idle with thoughts of missing her boyfriend, who was currently abroad in the army. Alice's mom was once a stewardess for Pan Am on the old clipper airships. Having grown up hearing exciting stories of faraway places, Alice's dream was to follow in her mother's footsteps. She was a natural at being a stewardess, serving the passengers with such style and grace that she made the job look too easy. Back in Miami, she was the model student, especially when it came to the lessons on appearance. Perhaps Pan Am would have graduated Alice early if not for her pixie hairstyle she was made to grow out before she got her wings.

Regarding Rose, she was a real spitfire with a helluva hard shell exterior. Yet once she let you break through that shell, you knew you had a friend for life. Unlike the rest of us girls, she came from a very wealthy and well known family in Rochester. The Masen family owned several Cadillac dealerships around town. Rose could have afforded to live in the city by herself, but I think she enjoyed the family-like atmosphere we created in our apartment. She was one of those bomb shell blondes, or as the guys would say, a classy chassis. I sensed that men were intimidated by her stunning looks and probably just assumed some guy had already given his pin to her to wear. She said her parents were disappointed with her living 'modern' with us girls as opposed to living back at home, but if I had learned anything about Rose, she was a free spirit. While she could have embraced the easy life, she had the courage to break out and achieve a name for herself on her own. Rose's desire for independence is where the two of us found our common connection.

Currently, Alice was rattling off about our scheduled flight to San Francisco as she served us a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Even though I enjoyed cooking, it was nice to share the duties with the other girls in the house. Rose and I were still sleepy-eyed and found ourselves lost in the hypnotic motions of the top of the coffee percolator.

Alice caught my attention when she changed the topic. "Hey, do you suppose that dreamboat of yours will be on today's flight, Bella?"

I could feel the blush enveloping my cheeks. "First of all, he isn't _mine_, so don't start using possessives!" _Though I darn well wish he was. _"But, as far as the flight, I guess it's possible. He sure has been on our flights frequently as of late."

The dreamboat she was referring to was Officer Cullen, the star of my dreams last night. Sadly, that's probably where he would remain. Sure we had a cordial working relationship, but that was about all. I thought by now he would have maybe asked me out, but so far a date request had failed to materialize.

"Do you think that Cart Tart Jessica is going to be nice and wait for you to make your move?" Rose asked, and she had a point.

Jessica, another stew, was notorious over at JFK. There were numerous stories of all the crew mates she bedded. The girl sure had been around the block. I feared it was only a matter of time before she would work her charms on Officer Cullen, and rumor had it, she already had her eyes on him.

I could tell Alice kicked Rose under the dinette set because Rose shot her back a retaliatory look.

Rose quickly added, "But in your favor, Bella, I haven't seen him have the googly eyes for her like he appears to have for you." My heart skipped a few beats. If other people seemed to notice, perhaps I was not making it up in my mind?

"And Jessica doesn't nearly have the smarts and know-how of our girl over here. Plus, I don't think he has a special nickname for her, and if he did, it may not be all that polite," Alice smiled with enthusiasm as she poured us all some coffee.

"She's right, Forks Girl," teased Rose, as she toasted me with her coffee cup.

Oh yes. 'Forks Girl.' That nickname was born out of our first meeting on a flight about a month ago...

"_Miss Swan, is it?" he inquired. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, and a little birdie told me that you and I share something in common." He extended his hand towards me._

_I had noticed him before at the airport, but he was never on my flights. I was surprised that not only was he speaking to me, but it also appeared he had been seeking out information about me from others._

_I shook his hand, enjoying his warm grip. "How do you do? It's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Cullen. So tell me, what is it that we share in common?" I tried to speak in the calmest of voices, even though my heart was doing cartwheels inside._

"_I hear that you come from the same one-horse town in Washington that I do. You are from Forks, right?"_

_As he spoke, I found myself getting lost in his emerald green eyes. Those eyes were even further highlighted by the stark contrast of his white pilot's uniform. His face was shaved and smooth, his lips full, and that smile was enough to render a girl useless. Although his pilot hat was hiding most of his hair, I could tell it was a shade of coppery brown. His body, casually leaning over a row of seats in the cabin, looked made for that uniform. The man was just about perfect._

"_Miss Swan, am I right about Forks?"_

_I nodded quickly, embarrassed how long I might have been ogling him. He smiled back and continued to chat with me more about our old home town. It turned out he was familiar with my father, the Chief of Police, in Forks. He relayed some funny stories of racing through the curvy roads in town and how my father gave him several speeding tickets. As he was about five years older than me, we had but a few acquaintances in common. However, it was still nice to meet someone who could relate to the same local spots and lingo. Our conversation was easy, and he was comforting to be around._

"_Well, Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you. It sure is nice to have met someone who reminds me of home."_

_"You may call me Bella, and the feeling is mutual." And then some._

_He smiled warmly and turned towards the cockpit. Before escaping behind the cockpit door, he added, "Have a nice flight, Forks Girl."_

That is how I became known as 'Forks Girl.' Throughout the past month, I had the pleasure of seeing him during many of our cross country flights. While I could have been imagining it, he always seemed to brighten up when he caught sight of me. From that day forward, I was always referred to as 'Forks Girl' and while the nickname was completely ridiculous, I had to admit it was a bit endearing.

"Earth to Bella! Time to report to work." Rose nudged me, reminding me it was time to face the day ahead.

I loved when my roommates and I shared flights together. Besides getting to spend extra time with my friends, it also meant we could ride together to Kennedy International. We hailed a cab, which was very easy to do when in our uniforms, and were soon on our way to the airport.

While in the cab, and much to the driver's delight, the girls were busy singing along with "I Can't Help Myself" on the radio. I stared out the window, a little lost in my thoughts. From the Grand Central Parkway, we passed through the eccentric pavilion buildings of the World's Fair. On my right, I could see the large General Motors Futurama Pavilion. Throngs of people were already in line, wrapped all around the outside of the vast building. I was jealous of the people getting to enjoy the exhibits on this gorgeous summer day. While a popular family destination, the Fair was also a hip spot for dates. Perhaps I would be so lucky to have a date there before it closed for good in October?

I must have sighed loudly because Alice took my hand and gave me a light squeeze. Alice knew my silly desire about having a date at the Fair. She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Maybe Forks Girl will soon get her wish."

With Pan American's Worldport terminal in view, we started to gather our belongings. The cabbie stopped at the curb. Alice gave Rose and I the once over as we stepped out onto the sidewalk; a routine which was pretty normal for us now. She always checked us out before we received the official inspection from Mrs. Cope.

Did I say inspection? Perhaps I meant humiliation. She was one tough cookie; nothing was glossed over by that woman. Imagine a drill sergeant, but instead change him into a sixty-something, plump, obviously dyed, red-head. As the Grooming Supervisor, she was in charge of ensuring we met all grooming and appearance requirements as mandated by Pan Am. Boy did she do it with an iron fist! One by one, we had to stand in front of her as she circled around to inspect us from head to toe. Shoes shined? Check. Stockings fresh and in place? Check. Uniforms clean and wrinkle free? Check. Hair coiffed and not an inch too long? Nails trimmed and polished red? Check and check. Periodically, she had us step on a scale to ensure we were not over the weight requirement.

As if not embarrassing enough, Mrs. Cope would often do a girdle check. We would either have to discreetly lift our skirts or she would do a quick pat on our hips. I know the poor lady was just doing her job. While Pan Am expected us to be cheerful and perhaps a little flirtatious with our male clientele, they also did not want us to look like tramps. The airline told us the girdles made our derrieres fit better in our pencil skirts, but we knew it was also their form of a chastity belt.

After asking me to lift my skirt, she made a few marks on her clipboard. "You're fine dear, but a dash of more lipstick and a smile on that face would do wonders," Mrs. Cope commented as she moved aside to give me clearance to report to work.

Rose was instructed to clear a layer or two of make-up off her face, while Alice, as always, was given the stamp of approval. Oh, Alice, always the poster child for the airline!

We collected our bags and made tracks to join the masses in the giant airport terminal. Since it was summer, Worldport was busier than usual. Lines to the ticket counters weaved in and out with families in addition to our usual clientele of businessmen. It was at these times that I was always reminded how starkly different we were from the masses. Admiring eyes were glued on us as we walked further into the terminal. As one who did not necessarily crave attention, I tried to hide in the middle of my more extroverted sidekicks. I think Rose and Alice had every man picking their tongues up off the floor as they sashayed their sultry curves, loving every ounce of attention they garnered.

At the flight operations office, we met up with Bree, the other stew on today's flight. I was so thankful to see Bree, and not Jessica. Claire, the Purser, has us sign in and showed us the flight information log. While I knew our destination, I was also curious to see who would be manning this flight. My eyes skimmed down the log:

Pan Am Clipper Flight #232 * Boeing 707

Flight Crew:

Captain Jason Jenks

First Officer: Mr. Garrett Coventry

Second Officer: Mr. Edward Cullen

Flight Engineer: Mr. Harry Clearwater

Stewardesses: Miss Alice Brandon & Miss Isabella Swan (First Class)

Miss Rosalie Masen & Miss Bree Anderson (Economy)

I had to re-read just to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Officer Cullen, yep, written there clear as day.

"Bella, you coming honey?" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see Alice and Rose ahead of me starting to walk down the ramp in the enclosed jetway tunnel. I sprinted to catch up with them, noticing excitement brewing inside me as we approached the entrance of the plane.

"Looks like your are in luck today, my dear." Alice said between giggles. Luck would be nice, but before fretting over Officer Cullen, there was work to be done.

We started in with our pre-flight responsibilities in anticipation of the passengers boarding the aircraft. In the privacy of the front galley, I was prepping a tray of drinks for our first class passengers when the flight crew walked by to proceed to the flight deck.

"Hi, doll." Captain Jenks greeted me, as he along with his First Officer and Engineer tipped their hats while passing by. I politely greeted the men and resumed pouring an additional glass of champagne.

"Forks Girl!" an excited voice shouted, startling me and causing me to drop an empty champagne flute on the floor.

"Oh, Miss Swan! I'm so sorry." Edward quickly knelt to the floor to aid in picking up the broken pieces of glass. "I didn't think I had that kind of affect on you," he added.

I paused, not quite sure of what he was implying. He stayed there, with some broken pieces of glass in his hand, looking straight into my eyes. The moment seemed to go on forever, and I felt heat radiate throughout my entire body.

He stood up to place the broken glass in the trash can. Pointing to the overhead compartment, he teased, "Am I going to have to pull an oxygen mask out for you?"

I turned ten shades of red. "Umm, no Officer Cullen, I think I will be okay," I stammered.

"Oh, Bella, how many times am I going to have to tell you that you can just call me Edward?"

He helped me to my feet, and I remained in a slight daze. Laughing a bit, he winked at me, leaving me flustered as he joined the other men in the flight deck. It was as if he was gone in a flash.

Nice work, Bella. Real smooth. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I wanted to lock myself in the bathroom and reflect on all the things that might or might not have just happened, but the throngs of passengers awaiting to board kept my mind in the present.

Instead, I took a deep breath and finished pouring the drinks. I put on my white gloves and joined Alice in preparation of the passengers' arrival.

Alice and I showed the guests to their seats and helped them store their bags in the overhead racks. We were working first class this morning, while Rose and Bree were assigned to economy, or the "cattle car" as we fondly called it. Alice always volunteered to do the p.a. announcement, her sweet voice calming the passengers who would rather hear her talk them through an air disaster as opposed to reading the 'just in case' brochure planted in their seat pockets. I busied myself by assisting the passengers with their seat belts.

Before we knew it, we were on our way, and Captain Jenks was informing the passengers that we would be cruising to San Francisco at 34,000 feet and landing in just over five hours.

Our flight to San Francisco was going fairly smoothly. We served drinks and pushed roast beef down the aisle on a linen-covered cart. As I chatted with honeymooners, cradled babies, and fetched for pillows and blankets, I continuously found myself thinking about the man behind that cockpit door.

Sometime later, a lone businessman sitting in 2B pressed the call button for assistance. I saw him pulling a cigarette out of his pack of Lucky Strikes, and I was already a step ahead of him with a match in my hand. I bent down to light his cigarette.

As he took his first drag, 2B looked at me and said, "Honey, would I be right in assuming your main job requirement is to keep us all very happy during the flight?"

I nodded, a little nervous where he was taking this conversation. He reached into his coat pocket and placed a crisp $20 bill on his seat tray. "This bonus can be yours if you kindly escort me privately into the bathroom." Before I could even react, 2B took his right hand and firmly placed it at the back of my knee moving it ever so surely up my leg. I froze in fear, but jumped when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Excuse me, Sir, but last time I checked that is not any way to treat a lady!" Edward snarled at the man. He guided me to the side and yanked 2B by the shirt, pulling him into the front buffet area. He promptly snapped the drape closed behind him. The whole scene was so quick that only a couple of the guests had noticed the commotion.

I busied myself by pretending I was organizing luggage in the nearby overhead rack, all along trying to overhear Edward on the other side of the curtain. He sure was giving that awful man an earful.

"You are to show our stewardesses respect! They are not here for your disgusting innuendos or to be treated like common street trash!" He continued with a stern warning, "If I see or hear that you have crossed this woman again in _any_ manner, I will have no problem throwing you in the hold of this aircraft for the remainder of the flight!" Their conversation, if you could even call it that, was coming to an end, so I quickly scurried over to join Alice.

"Oh, Bella, are you okay?" she whispered. "It all happened so fast. Officer Cullen had stepped out to use the restroom, and he saw what that low life was doing to you. Trust me, if he hadn't come by to save the day, I would have been right there for you."

"I'm fine, really, just slightly embarrassed that's all," I responded back.

While men had made suggestive comments before, it never had gone as far as it did today. At Stewardess Training School, our instructors were upfront that we would sometimes have to deal with men being forward, but those advances were usually of the verbal nature, not physical. I think that for some men being away from home, and more importantly their wives, made them feel like they could act like wolves.

Alice gently patted my back and offered to take over the front section of first class. When 2B came back to his seat, he grabbed a copy of the _New York Times_ and made a point to hide his face. He obeyed Edward's commands, not daring to even look at Alice and I for the remainder of the flight.

Fortunately, the rest of our journey went without further incidents. As we had some down time before our descent into San Francisco, Alice and I sat in our designated jump seats. She busied herself with her copy of _Look _magazine, while I sat alone with my thoughts.

Not surprisingly, my thoughts drifted to Edward. He was only 10 feet away from me behind the door in the flight deck. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like mad. Like a typical girl, I replayed the champagne flute scene in my head multiple times. Was I silly to be having feelings for him? Was there something more to us than our home town connection?

So far, our conversations had been friendly and easy going. I thought about some of the things he had revealed about himself in the past month. Aside from once living in Forks, I learned that Edward had been motivated to join the Air Force because his father had been a Medical Officer during the War. Having served his country, Edward decided to resume civilian life by relocating to New York and joining Pan Am just over a year ago. He joked that as a kid, he always had a thing for cars and trains, but planes allowed him to go the fastest. We shared a common interest in wanting to see the world and often spoke about his experiences outside the United States both in the military and with the airline.

In terms of uprooting my life, I had seemingly taken the bull by the horns, so I felt pretty foolish about being shy in attempting to progress things with Edward. Truthfully, I would probably blow my cool if Jessica were to meddle between us. I guess that alone was proof that I was already in deep with this guy.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't ya?" Alice mumbled while flipping a page of her magazine. She didn't even have to look at me to get her answer. "You know, I can't blame you, honey. I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way Jasper looks at me."

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked. She rarely talked about Jasper, and I saw this as my moment to check in.

"Terribly, Bella. But when you find the one, you know it's worth waiting for. In a couple of years, when Jasper's out of the army, we are going to get married. Of course, that means I won't be able to have this job any longer, but I will be so much more of a traveled person when that time comes." Alice paused, a tone of seriousness enveloping her voice, "Bella, just promise me that you won't let this one go. I sense something really special about you two."

"Really? To be honest, I'm unsure if this is anything beyond a friendship though I sure wish it was more." I looked at Alice, eager for her response.

"You'll see. Let's just say I have a good hunch about dear ol' Officer Cullen and his Forks Girl."

"Time will tell," I grinned, "but let's not count our chickens before they're hatched."

"Fair enough, Bella." Alice looked at her watch. "Well, no time like the present, Missy. Go fetch the boys some coffee," she instructed while pointing to the coffee pot in the galley. I rolled my eyes at her, gathering what she meant, and headed over to prepare a tray for the flight crew.

I opened the door of the cockpit half way. "Gentlemen, can I interest any of you in some coffee before we land?" The men all nodded their heads enthusiastically, and I heard a round of "Thanks, doll" from nearly all, except from Edward.

"Thanks, Miss Swan." His fingers brushed mine as I passed him a cup of coffee, creating a noticeable spark between us. I didn't need the help of Max Factor to add an extra layer of blush to my cheeks.

"You, okay?" he asked, concern displayed in his voice.

"Yes, thanks, Officer Cullen." I smiled back as I excused myself from the cockpit.

Within minutes, the plane began its descent. The time flew while we ensured everyone was buckled in for the landing and said goodbye to the passengers as they scurried out into the terminal. It was humorous watching 2B rush out of the plane as if his life depended on it.

As we were performing our post-flight duties, the men began to leave the cockpit. I peeked in and noticed Edward was still writing in his flight log.

"Everything go well up here?" Rose asked, with Bree in tow, as she came to join Alice and I in first class.

Alice began filling the girls in on the 2B incident. Rose smiled as I could hear Alice mentioning, "Officer Cullen's great rescue." I placed a finger in front of my lips, urging the girls to keep their voices down as Edward was still nearby.

"Wow, Bella, to think I only got called a 'Flying Waitress' by some jealous broad who thought I was eyeing her scrawny old man," she chuckled. "As if we haven't heard _that_ one before! But honestly, if I had seen that slime ball cop a feel on you, I would have dealt his face a real doozie!"

"Well, I could have taken care of myself you know, I was just in shock." While eventually, I would have said or done something to 2B, Edward resolved the issue before it got to that.

"Oh, I know, Bella. I just would have had fun giving Mr. Pathetic the scare of his life," Rose reassured.

The girls whispered a bit more with each other as I moved to wipe down the galley.

"We need to handle some paperwork over in the office so we are going to head out, Bella. Will you be all right by yourself?" Alice practically shouted, accentuating her reasoning for doing so by pointing towards the cockpit.

I knew what they were up to and just shook my head in mocking defeat. "Yes, I will stay back to finish _your_ work! Go on ahead now."

As the girls slipped off the aircraft, I tidied up the galley. I walked down the entire length of the plane to perform a final aisle check before leaving it in the hands of the cleaning crew. When turning around to head back, I noticed Edward standing at the front of economy. I stopped right in my tracks.

"You sure everything is okay, Bella? I've been concerned ever since that useless excuse of a man made a pass at you." He slowly started to walk towards me.

"Yes, Officer Cullen. Thank you for addressing the situation so as to not cause a scene in front of the other passengers."

"You think I responded as a matter of attending to Pan Am's guest relations?" he said with a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

I bit my lip, unsure if I had just offended him. "No, Offic-, I mean, Edward."

"Bella, I did what I did to protect you. Fact is, no one does that to my Forks Girl." With those last words, his eyes softened.

Did I just hear him say "my" Forks Girl?

"Thank you," I tried to reassure him. "I guess I just have never had someone look out for me in that way. You're very kind." I moved in between some seats to pick up a stray newspaper that had been left on the floor. As I got up, I noticed Edward had moved to the seat in front of me, kneeling on it so he was facing me.

"Bella, while I would have certainly intervened if that happened to any of my colleagues, there's just something about you that I can't explain." Edward reached out to touch my right hand that was holding the newspaper. His other hand wrapped around my left elbow, pulling me closer to him, his eyes suddenly heavy with intent.

His warm lips met mine, soft and with a hint of the coffee he had enjoyed earlier. Parting my lips gently, he let his bottom lip graze my top lip. I responded by taking his top lip in mine. I felt dizzy as it dawned on me that I was finally kissing Edward and not just in my dreams.

He suddenly stopped without moving away, resting his forehead on mine, his green eyes fixed on me. My breathing increased in pace, and it felt like this moment could either end now or continue on. Every inch of me desired for the taste of his lips again.

The dam broke and his lips came crashing back onto mine, becoming more and more confident with each pass. His sweet lips traveled across my flushed face and down to the curve of my neck. When he ran his fingers through my hair, my body felt like it had caught on fire. I let the newspaper fall onto the floor.

As we wrapped our arms tightly around one another, I let my hands explore his sculpted back. They moved up to his neck, his firm kisses inciting me to dig my nails into him in a possessive manner. He reacted to my assertiveness with a lustful groan and took it a step further.

Edward's tongue teased my outer lips as if to ask me to further part mine. When our hungry tongues met, it sent shivers throughout me. His face tilted as he pushed himself in deeper, our tongues circling each other with increased urgency. Edward tugged on my jacket, practically lifting me over the seat that was between us. I could swear I heard him mouthing my name against me.

"Umm, excuse me," a voice interrupted, "I thought I was boarding an aircraft, not entering a room at the local Travelodge."

We quickly detached from one another and noticed a mechanic had boarded the plane via the rear entrance. Out of fear, I dropped down to the ground, suddenly in desperate need to find that pesky newspaper.

I glanced up at Edward, noting that his hat was off kilter and his face was covered with lip stick imprints, betraying our momentary passion. He winked down at me, saying, "Excuse me, I will be right back." Turning again to the mechanic, Edward asked, "Sir, can you please walk with me?"

Edward escorted the man outside the back of the plane while I rose from hiding, cursing at myself the whole time.

What had I done? If the mechanic turned out to be a fink, he could ruin my career. How was my dad, Charlie, going to react if I got sent home by Pan Am, not even making it as stewardess for a whole year?

I stepped into a bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My lips looked swollen, my hair unkempt. My hands were shaking as I tidied my hair and re-secured the hat. Even my silver wings were slightly askew.

Although I certainly did not regret kissing Edward, I was scared that this could be my last time on board a clipper jet in uniform. While having relations with other crew members was not expressly forbidden by the airline, doing so while on the clock was a big no-no.

I stepped outside the bathroom and prepared to take my walk of shame off the jet.

"Bella, please wait," Edward urged, startling me with his reappearance. I searched his eyes, which were calm, no sense of worry displayed across his beautiful face.

"What am I going to do, Edward? They could fire me for what that man saw!"

"Oh, him? You have nothing to worry about there," he replied, a smile growing on his face. "We talked outside, and he ended up giving me the ol' pat on the back."

A sense of relief instantly washed over me, as I started to grasp that we had dodged a bullet.

"Well, I best head out to join the other girls inside the terminal." I felt a little awkward just standing there and was unsure how or if I should address our moment of ardor in aisle 27.

Edward hesitated and looked as though he wanted to say something, but then nodded in acquiescence. I went to locate my travel bag and then quickly walked off the plane.

Moving further into the terminal, I found the girls chatting with some fellow stews.

Once Alice caught sight of me, I could see her beaming. "So, what happened?" Alice inquired, alive with curiosity. Rose quickly joined us to get the scoop.

"You want the good or the bad first?" I uttered, still in shock of what transpired just minutes ago. I could see the confused looks on my dear friends' faces.

"Oh, just spit it out, Bella," Rose urged, always the one to not beat around the bush.

"Gee, um, well...we kind of kissed and then-"

"Don't tell me you were doing some hanky panky on the plane, you naughty thing, you!" Alice shrieked as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well, it didn't go _that_ far! But something did happen." I found myself covering my face in slight embarrassment. "Let's just say there's a mechanic here at SFO that probably has a fun little story for the others guys on his shift."

"Is that what you are worried about, Bella? C'mon, that guy is not going to get you in trouble. If that were the case, you think Jessica would still be wearing her wings?" Rose smiled, reassuring me that things would be fine.

"More importantly, you and Officer Cullen k-i-s-s-e-d! Oh, swoon, Bella!" Alice threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Okay girls, we have to get to our hotel. We can and _will_ talk more about this later!" Rose insisted as she pulled us towards the airport exit.

We hugged Bree goodbye since she was leaving to spend the layover with her friend, and met up with our driver who was transporting us to our hotel.

While we worked hard during our flights, the airline rewarded us well in turn. My monthly paycheck of $346 was fair, but on top of that we had perks that truly made our jobs glamorous and fun. Often, we had layovers that were long enough that we actually had time to get acquainted with cities. Pan Am put us up in swanky hotels, and we could dine on what we wanted and just had to sign for it. Fortunately, such was the case with our layover in San Francisco as we did not have to fly back till two days later.

But to be truthful, while I enjoyed spending time in this city, I was even more excited about the prospect of being in the same hotel as Edward.

After winding up and down the hills of San Fran, our driver pulled up to the front door of the Chancellor hotel. We had enjoyed the luxury of staying here before and did not mind that the three of us girls had to share a room.

Upon entering our room, we promptly undressed to change into 'civilian' clothes. It felt so good to be liberated from that darn girdle. Since we were dining out tonight, I slipped into a sleeveless, high collared cocktail dress. As I adjusted the matching belt, sitting snug at my waist, I was pleased to see that the dress' deep red hue accentuated my brown eyes. My curls had relaxed into soft waves, so I placed a headband in my hair.

The girls and I headed down to Fisherman's Wharf to dine at Castagnola's. As we enjoyed the sourdough bread and steamy clam chowder, they grilled me for details about the smooch session in aisle 27.

"Look at you just blushing away, Bella," Alice beamed. "You are positively smitten, aren't you?"

Oh, Alice, always the cheerleader for anything having to do with romance.

I nodded back. "Yeah, I guess I really am."

"Well, listen, the night is young, so let's finish up this meal and see if your stud-boy is indulging in libations back at the hotel bar," Rose suggested.

Sure enough, the girls and I saw some of our colleagues at the bar in the lobby. Edward appeared engrossed in a conversation with Officer Coventry, but snapped his head in my direction as we entered the lounge. We walked up to the bar, and without much surprise, Alice and Rose promptly deserted me.

"Well, look who's here!" Edward said with surprise. He gave me the friendly version of the 'Mrs. Cope inspection,' eyeing me up and down. "You look beautiful in that dress." He looked dreamy himself, wearing black slacks and a dark sport coat.

"Why thank you, Officer Cullen." I smiled and greeted Officer Coventry as well, feeling the need to maintain an air of formality due to his presence.

The bartender made his way towards Edward, asking, "Would you like another old fashioned, Sir?"

"Yes, please, and for the lady?" Edward inquired, turning in my direction.

"Tom Collins, thank you." While I wasn't much of a drinker, I thought an alcoholic beverage could certainly help in the nerves department.

Alice and Rose wandered over to gab with Edward. We all made polite conversation about the flight, and Rose praised Edward for putting 2B in his place.

Edward and I continued to chat, and after some time, I didn't even notice that the girls had moved on to visit with others in the lounge. We relocated to a small table to continue our conversation, never once talking about what happened between us on the plane. It remained the elephant in the room. Even still, our conversation grew more relaxed, and there were times we simply got lost in each other's eyes. It was hard to deny the magnetism between us.

I felt his hand meet mine under the table during our next quiet moment, his index finger making small circles on the top of my hand. As his confidence grew, he enclosed my hand in his and intensified his grip.

The flirtation continued, and we did not see that the lounge had emptied out. Even my friends had somehow managed to slip out from under the radar.

Looking up at a clock over the bar, I noticed the late hour. "I better turn in, Edward. The girls are going to start to worry about me," I said as I rose from the table.

He sighed and held my hand as we made our way over to the elevator. As I pressed the call button, Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed a warm kiss on my neck. I just about went weak at the knees.

He whispered in my ear, "I don't want the night to end."

I looked at him with a sly smile, grabbing his hands to escort him into the open elevator. As the doors closed, he encircled me again and resumed kissing my neck. He nibbled on my ear lobe, causing me to nearly collapse on him.

Using what little strength I had, I pushed myself away to face him. "You are going to be the death of me," I lectured, waving my finger in a 'tisk-tisk' manner.

"And that would be bad, why?" Edward replied.

I couldn't give him a reason because in all honesty, I wanted him to be the death of me.

"So tell me, Forks Girl, what is the zip code for our old home town?" Edward asked while reaching into the pocket of his pants.

"98331," I quickly replied. "Wait, why are you asking me about _that_ right now?"

"983...983," he repeated as he took his hotel key out of his pocket, dangling it in a not so subtle fashion. It was then I saw that the oval shaped key chain was engraved with the numbers '983.' Boy, was he clever.

"I imagine that might make it easier for you to remember, I mean say if you wanted to-"

It was right there that I saw him blush. The poor man was just about as red as the lipstick I had slapped all over his face on the plane. I crept closer to him, the elevator stopping on my floor. "If I wanted to what, Edward?"

He held the elevator door open as I stepped out and turned back to face him. "Come visit me later?" he finished, ending the last word in an inquisitive tone.

While, inside, I squealed like I had when seeing The Beatles on Ed Sullivan, a new sultry Bella responded back. "Perhaps you will see me, perhaps you will not. For now though, I will bid you good night." Blowing him a kiss, I turned around and headed down the hallway. I knew he was still holding the elevator door while watching me, and because of that, I may have let my hips sway just a little bit more than necessary.

Whatever confidence I exuded in the hallway quickly vanished as I reached my room. I was fiddling with the key to the door, when it quickly opened in front of me. I was greeted by my two pals who had their hair in curlers and faces covered in cold cream. They grabbed me and practically threw me on the bed.

"What happened, Bella? We left you down there a good hour ago!" Rose interrogated.

Smiling wide, Alice said, "Someone looks like she is just sitting on cloud nine!"

Kicking my feet on the bed in excitement, I filled them in on the details of our conversation in the bar ending with his proposition in the elevator.

"So, what do I do?" My heart, as well as my hormones, were telling me to race right up to his room. Whereas, a small voice inside was nagging me, '_That's not what __nice__ girls do_.'

As if on cue, Rose just put it out there. "You know if you go see him, it probably means you are going to give him some nooky."

"Rosalie Lillian Masen, of course I know what it implies. That's why I'm freaking out over here! You already know I have gone all the way with Mike before. Not to say it isn't a huge deal, but I am a big girl, Rose."

She looked a little taken aback by my outburst, instantly making me feel two inches tall.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm just feeling a tad bit emotional here. I know you are only looking out for me." I reached out to pat her on the leg.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew of his intentions," she replied, grabbing my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "It kind of sounds like you already know your answer."

"So are you going to go visit him, Bella?" Alice chimed in.

I found myself quickly nodding back. _Sorry,_ I said to that small voice inside, _keep your opinions to yourself_.

"Okay," Alice responded, her lips turning into a coy smile. "I have a plan."

Alice and Rose led me into the bathroom to freshen me up. Alice brushed my hair and reapplied my make-up.

"I'm adding a dash of darker shadow to your lids. I want to give you some seductive bedroom eyes," she teased. In the meantime, Rose rattled off some flirting tips she had read in a fashion magazine.

The girls tightened the robes around their waists and escorted me out the door. We scurried up the stairs to the ninth floor, where they practically pushed me out into the hallway while remaining by the stairwell door.

I quietly tiptoed towards his room. "983....983...," I muttered, substituting the words in my mind that were saying '_You can do this...you can do this_.'

When I reached his door, I looked back at Alice and Rose who were giving me the thumbs up and encouraging me to knock. Rose whispered back, "Go get that jet jockey," and then they slipped out of view back down the stairs.

I nervously knocked on his hotel room door. Within seconds, I was greeted by the most delicious hunk of a man. He looked just fab, his sport coat now removed, revealing a light blue, button down shirt with a slim tie laying loose around his neck.

"I wasn't sure if you would come," he smiled and gently took my hands to welcome me inside. He closed the door behind him, and I walked towards the center of the room. He flipped off the color TV, turning around to look at me. It was then that the nerves kicked in.

What was I thinking coming to a man's room that for all intents and purposes I really did not know _that _well? Yet, I had to remind myself, he wasn't just _any_ man, he was Edward. The feelings I had for him had already long surpassed what I had ever felt for Mike. I also had had a taste of him in the plane and on the elevator, and the woman inside me was wanting way more. _Nice_ girls be damned.

He slowly walked over to me, cupping my warm cheeks with his strong hands as he planted the mostly delightful kiss on my pursed lips. While it was late and I should have been tired with the three hour time difference, I was keenly aware that every part of me was very much awake, not to mention, on fire.

Our kisses grew from polite to frantic, my hands diving into his soft, bronzed hair. I raked his scalp with my nails, enjoying Edward's moans of contentment.

He moved his hand to the back of my head, copying me by running his long fingers through my hair. My heart pounded in my chest as I gave into the the sensation of those amazing fingers. His other hand cautiously moved south, placing it on my derriere to pull me closer. I could feel the full length of his body against me, and I grew acutely aware of the growing need between my legs. Edward tugged at my hair with more intent, creating fireworks deep within. My increasing groans informed him I desired more..._now_.

I pushed myself away from him. He stared at me with some surprise, probably assuming I was calling it quits for the night. Rather, I collected his hands and led him to the edge of the bed, prompting him to sit facing me. I knew once I took the next step, there was no going back.

Taking a couple steps back, I reached behind me to unzip my dress. I unbuckled the belt at my waist and gathered the hem of the dress with my fingers, lifting it completely off my body. Dropping it beside me on the floor, I kicked off each shoe, one by one. I don't think I could have ever imagined Edward's eyes being bigger and more intense than they were now.

Suddenly, I felt vulnerable as I stood in front of him in just my brassiere, panties, and garter belt. In contrast to the cool room, I could feel a flush of heat pulsing throughout me; the anticipation of what was to come nearly bringing me to my breaking point.

"Come closer," he gestured. I followed his request, my legs meeting him at his knees. "You are beautiful, Bella, just absolutely breathtaking," he said softly with what appeared to be adoration in his eyes.

Using the backsides of his fingers, he lightly stroked the sides of my waist. I removed his tie and worked on the buttons of his shirt. He aided in its removal, depositing his clothes with the growing pile on the floor.

My hands reached out to caress his smooth and well defined chest, playing with the hint of body hair trailing down his torso. He pulled me closer and planted one hot, ticklish kiss over my navel, causing me to giggle from his touch. Soon, I felt gravity shift as he pulled me to rest on top of him and slid us closer to the top of the bed.

I was keenly aware that my entire body was resting atop his, especially since his manhood was nudging at my thighs. Our arms became entangled again, our tongues moving heavy and slow in a deep embrace. He tasted like the muddled orange and cherry in his old fashioned, sweet with a dash of citrus. I inhaled his cologne, subtle with just a hint of cloves.

Edward's hands became more urgent on my body, and he let them wander back down again to my bottom. I moaned loudly as both of his hands slipped under my panties and cupped my cheeks, pressing me onto his firm member. At this point, my panties were completely drenched.

"Do you want to go further, Bella?" he panted as he pushed a loose curl behind my ear. "I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of you." His voice was low; lusty yet respectful.

"I have never wanted anything more, Edward. I want you," I practically begged as I sat up on top of him.

"I feel the same way, but I also want more than just _this_." He brushed his fingertips across my cheeks.

"As do I, trust me. But can we save the talk for after?" I pouted back.

"After what, pray tell?" Edward emitted a devilish laugh as he tapped me slightly on the nose.

In a silent response, I moved my hips, pushing myself further into his lap.

"Fine," he mockingly submitted. "As you wish then!"

Giving him a playful smirk, I bent down to take his left nipple into my mouth, licking in a circular motion and ending with a slight nibble. It excited me to feel him squirm underneath my lap, his moans increasing in pitch. Reveling in his reaction, I paid equal attention to his other nipple and then worked my lips down his firm chest towards his belt buckle. I looked at him for permission, which he gave easily, and released the buckle and top button of his pants. As my hand pulled down the zipper, I could feel how hard he was underneath the cotton fabric.

Before I could go any further, he gracefully lifted me up and laid me on my back. Edward knelt beside me and wiggled out of his pants and shorts. Seeing him completely naked was a feast for my eyes. While Edward looked sharp in his pilot's uniform, seeing his chiseled features on prime display made me yearn for him even more.

He turned his attention back to me, undressing me with deliberate slowness and savoring the task. He started with my bra, gently pulling the straps down and unclasping it in the back. I watched as he skimmed the curves of my breasts before cradling them completely in his hands. Beginning with my bare shoulder, he placed soft kisses all the way to my newly exposed skin. Edward visited both nipples, sucking and flicking them with his tongue making each peak rise to attention. As he sucked me further into his mouth, my hips bucked into him, craving to feel the friction of his gorged member against me again.

"Patience, Bella," Edward taunted. He continued by unfastening my garter clips. He rested my foot on his shoulder as he carefully rolled the stockings off my leg. While he did the same with my other leg, I admired his talent at the art of seduction. With both legs now liberated, he massaged them, bringing me to such a state of relaxation that I was barely aware of him removing my garter and panties.

"Stay right where you are, beautiful," he said as he pulled himself off the bed and went searching through his travel bag. He kept his focus on me during our brief separation, the reverence in his eyes making me feel like a sculpture on display.

He resumed lying next to me on the bed, resting his palm over my heat, while he used his fingers to gently open my folds. I rocked into his fingers, as his thumb fondled my clitoris, causing my hands to make a death grip on the pillow below my head. I could feel myself growing slicker by the minute. While still teasing me with his thumb, he circled my entrance with his middle finger. I willed him to continue with pleading eyes, and when he pushed his finger inside me, an electric shock shot through my body. As my moaning grew, he responded by adding more fingers, increasing his movements in an almost fierce, animal-like fashion. I could feel myself tightening around him.

"Oh no, not yet, Forks Girl," he teased, slowing his pace.

Even in the heat of the moment, this inane nickname made me giggle.

"Oh, you find that funny, eh?" Edward playfully kissed down my stomach, lightly tapping my knees as a signal for me to part my legs more. Wrapping his arm around my hips, he dipped below, making a few quick licks across my folds. His touch caused me to squirm as I had never had a man's lips caress my sex before. Sensing my slight unease, he planted his warm lips over me. Slowly, he introduced his tongue, and calmed my shaking legs by holding them with his firm hands. As I became more familiar with the sensation of his touch, I relaxed further into the bed, arching my back in submission to the masterful work of his tongue.

I soon found myself grinding onto his face, feeling the increased pressure of his tongue on the very source of my arousal. My pilot took me down the runaway, and before I knew it, I was soaring in the air. I screamed out his name as my orgasm overtook me.

"Oh my god, Edward," I trembled, wrapping my legs tightly across his back. I felt like I was discovering the mystery of my body for the first time.

As my eyes regained focus, I gestured for Edward to come back up and join me. Placing one final kiss on my sex, he crawled back to my side, desire written all over his face.

I needed him to know I was ready. "I think this pilot is cleared for landing," I assured him, knowing full well I was dishing out a silly euphemism.

He chuckled while reaching for the rubber.

As he opened the little square package, I took this as my chance to explore his intimidatingly large manhood. I wrapped my entire hand around his thick length, stroking it slowly as I could feel his erection pulse under my grip. I groaned knowing he would soon be deep inside me.

"If you keep doing that, Bella, your pilot might just overshoot the runway." He gently took my hand away. Planting a soft kiss on it, he placed it back at my side and rolled the rubber onto his shaft.

Propping himself up with his arms, he moved his legs between mine. I could feel his tip flirting with my entrance. At this point, I was so ravenously hungry for him that my body ached.

Looking intently at me, he finally pushed himself all the way in. I was lost in another world, mumbling incoherently and savoring the feeling of being filled by Edward. Practically giving me no chance to get used to him inside, he nearly pulled himself all the way out. Before I could complain, he dipped back inside me, moving up and down. Each thrust was deeper than the next, and I made sure he did not leave me again by wrapping my legs tightly around him. I relished feeling his weight over me, further enhancing the feeling of being connected.

We kissed feverishly, the strokes of his tongue matching the movement of his manhood inside. I could feel my muscles clenching him, and I was starting to reach my peak again. He was pushing deeper at a maddening pace, sweat beading on his brow.

"Bella....." Edward's hips bucked wildly, and he let out a deep groan, clutching my shoulders tightly while in the throes of his release. A second later, I felt my second orgasm break through me, tearing a loud cry from my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if the people in rooms 982 and 984 got an earful.

Edward pulled himself out of me and disposed of the rubber, while I took deep breaths to bring myself back to earth. Returning to the bed and resting on his side, he scooped me into his strong arms. We snuggled for awhile as he brushed the hair away from my face. We smiled at each other, looking like two dopey teenagers sharing a shake at the soda counter.

Some time passed, and reluctantly, I glanced over to the clock on the bed stand. Sure enough, it was quite late, and I wanted to spare the humility of walking through the hotel hallway in the morning hours when I was more likely to be seen by others.

"I better get back to my room, Edward," I sighed, not wanting to leave the comfort of his embrace.

He held me tighter. "I hate that you have to go, but I understand."

Kissing him quickly on the lips, I released myself from his grip, and started sorting though the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Before you go, can we have that chat you stopped me from having just a little while ago?" he asked while running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

I nodded as I finished putting on my underwear and then scooted back to join him in bed.

"I just need you to know, Bella, that tonight is not something I normally _do_."

"Nor do I," I asserted.

He smiled, as he continued, "I want to say that I foresee a future with us and can only hope you do as well. Please, Bella, let me do this right."

My poor heart, which had only had a short break after our recent activities, began thumping hard again. "Well, what are you proposing?" I asked.

Edward nuzzled closer. "How about we go on a good ol' fashioned date?"

"Yes, I would very much like that," I happily responded back.

"Great! How about this coming weekend, you and I head to the World's Fair?"

I laughed. "Tell me, did someone whose name starts with A and rhymes with 'malice' put you up to this?"

"Possibly," he teased. "But honestly, I have not yet been and think it would be fun for us."

"Ugh."

"What, Bella?" Edward pulled away, staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"It's going to be a _long _flight home," I pouted.

Edward laughed at my frustration. "Silly girl, last I checked, Pan Am gave us a nice layover here. I didn't say the World's Fair would be our _first _date, did I?"

"No, I suppose you did not." I grinned at the thought of having more of Edward to myself.

He reached over to his bed stand, grabbing his pilot hat and placing it securely on my head. "Ah, that's cute! So tell me, Captain, what do you think about having lunch in Chinatown?"

"That would be great, Officer Cullen," I teased in a husky, male voice. As we laughed, I felt the warm, fuzzy feeling one gets when in a budding relationship. I imagined the amazing dates Edward and I would have across the globe.

"Alright, Forks Girl, go get some sleep, and I will see you in a few hours."

I shook my head. "Before I go, let's talk about that nickname..."

**A/N: **

**This story was originally written for the 'Age of Edward' contest. It now continues, so read on to hear about their big date at the World's Fair. On my profile page, you will find a link to a little slide show of some of the images that inspired this story. I have always had a fascination with this time period in aviation, especially the "stew" culture. I thank the organizers of the 'Age of Edward' contest for inspiring me to finally write about two things I very much enjoy.**

**Super thanks to my most wonderful beta, siouxchef, who as my own personal Mrs. Cope helped clean up my writing and "proceeded" to keep me in line like a nun with a ruler. Without the firm use of siouxchef's red pen, I don't think I would have made my goal of finally completing and posting a story! Be sure to check out her fascinating tale of Jasper's life pre-Alice, Restoration. Sloppy kisses go to CullenCoven and the rest of the original Blue Banana Gang for you spawned my love for all things Twi. I send a special shout out to the Dis-knee fanfic girlies as well (even though our thread got killed).**

**Lastly, on bended knee, I beg for your reviews! This is my first story, and it would mean a lot to hear from *you*. I respond to all reviews and provide teasers to upcoming chapters. ~Thanks~**

**xoxo, FLC  
**


	2. Chp 2: A Date at the Fair

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just get to take them to the New York World's Fair. __While SM owns the Twi universe, the remaining content is all mine. __No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

**EPOV**

She slipped out of my hotel room in the wee hours of the morning. I fell back into bed, her presence still noticeable by the sweet smell of her perfume that lingered in the room. While the clock informed me it was nearly four in the morning, I felt awake, my body still charged by her memorable caresses.

In hope of getting some shut-eye before the flight back home later today, I rolled to my side and grabbed the spare pillow, holding it close.

_Bella_.

I shut my eyes and decided to replay images and moments of my brief history with her. After all, that surely would be more rewarding than counting stupid sheep.

My thoughts drifted back to that first day when I noticed her at Worldport. It was the end of May, and I was checking in at the terminal gate. A hearty laugh took my attention away from the flight log. I looked up and noticed that the laugh was attached to a beautiful stewardess, chatting away with some colleagues at the next gate. While I couldn't hear the specifics of their conversation, she was obviously having great fun. I watched as she brought life to the otherwise mundane airport terminal; her body animated with playful expressions and her smile contagious to those around her. She instantly stood out amongst the sea of blue uniforms.

"Oh, Cullen, caught you stew cruising, huh?" a low voice asked behind me.

I cleared my throat, gathering my paperwork as I turned to discover it was Garrett speaking to me, a fellow pilot on my outbound flight.

"Judging from your determined gaze, I would guess that you were admiring the brunette?" he inquired.

"Perhaps," I replied with a sly smile. "Happen to know her story by any chance?"

"Let's see," he recollected. "Her name's Isabella, Isabella Swan. She was on some of my flights when she started as a stewardess a few months ago. Sweet girl, maybe a bit shy, but aren't they all at first? You know the drill though. In a few months, she'll be just like the others, a vixen on wheels...or shall I say wings?" He laughed, obviously amused with himself.

"Anything else?" I persisted, curious for more information.

"Not really. Well, wait...I know she's not a New Yorker." Garrett paused, a look of realization spread across his face. "Actually, she comes from Washington State like you, some not-so-well-known place...ummm, Knives? Spoons? Damn, I forg-"

"Forks?" I interjected.

"Yeah, that's it," he replied, nodding his head enthusiastically. "I knew it was named after some form of cutlery!"

I grumbled back my response, "Hadn't heard _that _one before, Garrett."

"Sure. Now back to your girl over there, she's still new enough. You know how it goes, Cullen. She's probably still in the stage where she's deciding if she'll give the cockpit crew _all_ her services." Garrett sure had a talent for being blunt.

"That's nice, but-"

"Seriously, man. You want the skirt, you gotta go for her while she's still fresh and doesn't care that you aren't _Captain_ Cullen." Garrett was never shy when it came to talking about his talent for stalking the new girls, fresh out of their schooling in Miami.

"Thanks, thanks for that," I responded, now eager to end the conversation. I pretended to make myself suddenly very interested in the contents of the flight log.

Garrett seemed to take the clue. "Well, good luck, pal. See you on-board in a bit." He patted my back and then headed off to the jetway tunnel.

As he walked away, I allowed myself one last look. Knowing that she was a hometown girl, from _my_ hometown, made me even more curious about her. She was still gabbing with the other girls, when suddenly she turned towards me and her eyes met mine.

Even though she caught me staring, I took the chance and smiled at her. Surprisingly, she gave me one in return. However, a redhead in her group called for her attention and our moment came to an abrupt end. Taking that as my cue to leave, I turned to follow in Garrett's direction. I found myself shaking my head while walking away; an unfamiliar yearning started to surface.

_Now there's a feeling I haven't felt in awhile, or rather, I haven't let myself feel in a while._

Over the next few weeks, I didn't see her at our terminal. My eyes scanned every girl wearing Pan Am wings, hoping she would turn up. I couldn't get her out of my head, and as time passed, it seemed less likely I'd get the chance to see her any time soon.

Then one day, while walking into the entrance of the operations office, I bumped into Alice, a sweet stewardess I had recently made acquaintances with on some previous flights.

"Oh, hello, Officer Cullen! Looks like we'll be on your flight to L.A.," she said cheerfully while walking past me. I held the door for her and the string of girls following from behind. I had to do a double take when I noticed one of the girls in the group was Isabella. _Could she be on my flight too?_

Sure enough, one quick look at the flight log, and I got the confirmation I needed. As I headed through the terminal, I was surprised to find myself getting nervous.

I waited for my crew-mates to board the flight first, allowing me the opportunity to hopefully have a few moments of alone time with Isabella. When I finally found her in the cabin, her sweet smile put me at ease. Using the small bit of information I had learned from Garrett, I set out to introduce myself to her. She seemed enthused about our Forks connection. While she spoke, I couldn't help but admire her unique beauty. I focused on her warm, brown eyes, her delicate nose, and the fullness of her lips. I was a good boy and kept my eyes focused from the neck up.

Our conversation grew more relaxed, but I nervously laughed when she told me her pop was the long-time Chief of Police back home. I knew I had heard the Swan name before. That fuzz had given me a fair share of tickets back in high school. I mentally reminded myself to not call him names anymore. After all, maybe I would meet the man one day under very different circumstances.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Cullen._

While I very much desired to continue our chat, I realized I needed to report to the flight deck. Before leaving, I expressed my pleasure in meeting her, and she assured me it was okay to address her as "Bella." I wished her a good flight, and while walking away, I found myself calling her "Forks Girl." As soon as it slipped through my lips, I wanted to hit myself. I'd only known the girl for all of ten minutes, and I was already giving her a nickname. _Real smooth._

As the next few weeks went by, I was thrilled to see Bella assigned to more of my flights. Each trip offered me another opportunity to get to know her better, which only served to enhance my desire for her. Even though I was rusty in the flirtation department, as evidenced by my calling her "Forks Girl," I tried to drop some subtle hints of my interest in her.

The act of being subtle quickly disappeared when I witnessed that prick in first class treating her like a whore. I felt a protective rage surge from within that remained even after I instilled the fear of God in that man. It was evident that I could no longer hide my feelings for her.

When I found her alone in the cabin, I knew this could be my opportunity to show her how I felt. The emotional build up of the last few weeks finally culminated in that one impulsive moment. As I leaned over the seat to kiss her delicate lips, I could see the look of surprise cross her face. Yet, Bella seemingly matched my emotions, kiss after sweet kiss. As her tongue stroked mine, she set off a fire within me, that while temporarily subdued by the surprise visit of the mechanic, continued to rage over the last two nights.

Sex with Bella was raw, yet gentle. Emotional, but with humor. Most importantly, the feelings we shared were not solely exclusive to what happened in this hotel room.

As we walked along Grant Street yesterday, hand in hand, I felt a rush just being in her presence. I was ecstatic, I felt playful...I became alive. For a girl whom I first noticed due to her great laugh, it should have come as no shock that we could have so much fun together.

During lunch, I humorously watched as she tried to choreograph her chopsticks in hopes of eating her pan fried noodles. Each elusive strand seemed to slip from her grasp. I squinted, trying to hide back tears of laughter, which prompted her to glare at me with fierce determination. She took hold of the chopsticks and stabbed them into the steaming plate of noodles. I thought she might have success, but she flicked her sticks the wrong way and sent a noodle flying, causing it to attach itself to the decorative wall fan behind her. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I chortled loudly. She lost it too, and our laughter filled the otherwise quiet restaurant. Finally, the kind waitress spared her further pain by presenting her with a fork.

I also thought that I was particularly clever when I handed Bella a Chinese finger trap toy at one of the cheap souvenir shops. She innocently placed her index fingers inside the bamboo cylinder and couldn't release herself. I used the time to place kisses all across her sweet, yet frustrated face. Her eyebrows furrowed when I told her I was not going to help her with the toy. It was a sight watching her chase me with bound fingers all around the store.

Rest assured, she did get me back. Bella had a grand old time asking people on passing trolley cars, "My poor friend here is trying to find the Rice-A-Roni factory. Can you help him out?" People gave me some sorry faces, probably thinking that I was the village idiot. After the third embarrassing time, I practically swept her in my arms and rushed us back to the hotel.

I had a _different_ San Francisco treat in mind. After enjoying dinner in my room, we just might have woken the neighbors again...and again.

Finding myself smiling at the most recent recollection, I looked back at the clock. Half an hour had now passed. While the prospect of sleep might have evaded me, I actually felt rested.

_You're back in the game, Cullen._

**July 17, 1965**

**BPOV**

For once, I woke up before the annoying ring of the alarm clock. With a goofy smile on my face and a spring in my step, I hopped out of bed and wrapped myself in a light robe.

Stepping out in the hallway, I peeked into Alice and Tanya's room, but found their sickeningly tidy room empty. They were the neat-freaks, constantly making Angela and I feel guilty for our pig sty.

I didn't bother to look in Rose's room as she was away visiting family upstate. She was the only person to have her own bedroom, but it was only fair. After all, her well-to-do parents helped us find a Super who would actually rent to a bunch of girls in our line of work. Supers were notoriously hesitant to rent to stews, fearing we would fly away leaving the rent unpaid or that we would stuff the joint with twenty girls to make ends meet. If it weren't for Rose, we would be crowded into an apartment area over on 65th just like many of our other work pals. Rose helped us avoid the "stew zoo" and have a more enjoyable experience while being based here in New York.

Moving past our hodgepodge living room with a nice museum collection of mismatched furniture, I found Alice and Tanya having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Tanya." I gave her a kiss on her cheek, happy to see that she had returned from her European stint.

"Thanks, sweetie. It's good to be back in Manhattan, not to mention my own bed."

"Because when you are here, you actually spend oh-so-much time in it?" I playfully teased. Tanya was how most people imagine a stewardess: gorgeous, flirty, and promiscuous. She sure did have her share of admirers. Sometimes, it was as if Alice had her own bedroom too.

"Can you fault a single girl for having some fun?" Tanya mumbled while crunching her Quisp.

"No, no, I cannot," I assured her. "Say, any more coffee in the pot?"

Tanya lifted the percolator, shaking it to check if there was anything left inside. "Sure, there should be at least another cup left in here." She kindly poured me a mug and handed it to me.

I took a long sip and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "So where did Pan Am have you this time?" I was already ripe with jealousy without even hearing her list of exotic places.

"I had flights out of Paris, Helsinki, and Rome," she responded with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm in her voice. Both Tanya and Angela had been with the carrier for a few years now, having also met while training in Miami. As they had traveled the globe, putting in many more air hours than the rest of us, it seemed to take more than a foreign destination to get them excited.

"I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever let me work non-domestic," I pouted. "At this point, the closest I might get to some of these countries is at the World's Fair today."

Alice shook her head at me. "As if you have _any_ right to complain, Missy!"

Tanya chimed in. "No, she certainly does not!" Alice gave me a 'told ya so' kind of face.

Tanya continued, "So, before you came out of your room, Alice was filling me in on everything that I missed while I was away." _Of course she did!_ "Officer Cullen, eh? I gotta say I'm impressed, Bella. He's such a looker and sweet as can be. And you know, I don't recall any girl who's been able to gain his interest."

"Oh, Bella gained his interest all right!" Alice beamed. I raised an eyebrow at her, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"Take it from me, you never forget your first pilot romance. But be careful, they can be the 'love 'em and leave 'em' types too," she warned in a big sister kind of way. She admitted, "Then again, we stews can be like that too."

"Well, it's still all very new. But you probably already know the whole story, care of Alice." I jokingly swatted Alice on the leg as I sat down next to the girls at the dinette table. "Good thing I didn't share _everything_ with you!" I said to Alice in a smug manner.

"Don't worry, Tanya. If she has more juicy stuff to dish, I'll get it out of her. You know me!" she said with confidence.

Pointing to Alice, Tanya advised me. "Be thankful for this one. She is _way_ better at telling other people's tales of romance, and she spares you from having to be the storyteller."

"Such a compliment," Alice grinned. "Oh and Bella, I'll be sure to fill Angela in as well when she gets back from her flight later today. I got you taken care of, baby."

I sighed in acquiescence, assuring myself it wouldn't be too long before one of the other girls started a new romance and attention would shift off of me. I buttered some toast before excusing myself from the table. It was easy to lose track of time with these two, and I needed to prepare for Edward's arrival.

I had hoped the toast would calm my nerves, but the butterflies were having their fun fluttering away in there. It had been four long days since I last saw Edward. After spending time together in San Francisco, I found myself missing his company...his playful jokes...his kisses. However, coupled with the longing to be with him again came feelings of anxiety. I wondered if things would be the same today and had some fears we might have moved a little too fast.

Trying to swallow these uneasy thoughts, I flipped on the radio as music always seemed to soothe my nerves. I peeked out the window and was sad to find the sky overcast. The weather definitely did not match the summery lyrics being sung by The Beach Boys. It looked like this Gidget would have to bring her light coat, leaving me now to ponder what else I should wear today.

Opening the closet door, I fumbled for the light. In stark contrast to Angela's crammed portion of the closet, my meager collection of clothes was pretty easy to peruse. Having to spend much of my initial salary on my stewardess uniform, I didn't have a lot of money saved just yet to put towards my civilian time wardrobe. To the left of my closet rack, hung two new dresses, still with their Penney's tags attached. A couple of months back, the girls had put in a big group order from the catalog, and I decided a couple of new dresses wouldn't force me to live on the streets, or even worse, the "stew zoo."

The new dress I decided on was definitely current; a sleeveless minidress with a dropped waist and high collar. It had a black bodice with the skirt and collar in contrasting white. I decided to match it with white stockings.

While resting the dress across my bed, I heard a light tap at the door. Before I could even say "enter," Alice waltzed in and made herself comfortable on Angela's twin bed.

Her eyes immediately zoned in on my displayed outfit. "Is this what you're wearing? The Mary Quant dress?" she inquired. _How in the heck does she know this stuff?_

"Yes. Think it'll do?" I asked while digging for the tights in my dresser drawer.

She grabbed Angela's favorite teddy bear and spoke to it. "If that man doesn't find Bella to be cute AND sexy as a button in that outfit, then perhaps Edward is better suited for the priesthood than as a pilot!" I smiled back at her, and Alice made the stuffed animal nod his head in agreement with her. Placing the bear back down, she continued, "He'll be here soon. You must be over the moon right now!"

"I am, but am I allowed to admit that I'm a bit nervous too?" I responded, more as a statement than as a question.

"Why? Because he might try to get past third base with you? Oh wait, you already did _that_!" she mocked, but in a loving way that I knew was not intentionally mean.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I sat in my chair, starting to roll the tights up my legs. I tried to focus intently on the task at hand in hopes of keeping those conflicting emotions from creeping back to the surface. After a few moments of silence, I spoke again, "I guess I did go about things a bit backwards, didn't I?" If that inner voice that berated me in the hotel for not being a 'nice girl' had a face, it surely would be a smug bug right about now.

Alice stood up from the bed and faced me. "Are you honestly going to tell me you regret having...what did you call it? Oh, yes, and I quote, 'The greatest sex of my life'?" She did a little suggestive action with her hips before heading into my closet.

"Don't get me wrong. Yes, the sex was amazing, but I just hope it doesn't complicate things for us." I bit my bottom lip. "Things will still be copacetic, right?"

"Don't flip your wig over this," Alice called out from inside the closet. She returned with a pair of my black flats and placed them on the floor beside my feet. "Remember, it takes two to tango, honey. Plus you said he wanted something more, right?"

"I know, I know. And, yes, Edward did say that," I agreed. "I guess I will get a better sense of where the two of us stand soon."

"Lighten up, Bella. You didn't do _anything_ wrong. You are a grown, modern woman with needs. Don't turn all nun-like on me!"

Suddenly her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Ooooh, raise the volume on the radio," she commanded. As I turned up the dial, a familiar guitar riff filled the room.

"Hey, at least this song isn't about _your_ circumstance, unlike poor ol' me!" Alice started dancing around the room, singing with a pretend microphone in her hand. She belted out_,_ "_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction...'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try. I can't get no, I can't get no..._"

She grabbed my hands and lifted me out of the chair, encouraging me to dance with her. We swayed our hips to the beat, moving our hands up and down in a wild, yet synchronized manner.

"I tell you, Jasper will have some serious competition if I ever get to meet that Mick Jagger!" she exclaimed while doing a dramatic spin. "I want to run my fingers through that hair. Arrr!"

I giggled at seeing The Stones bring out my friend's naughty and lustful side.

Swapping the pretend microphone back and forth, we sang the rest of the song at the top of our lungs, reveling in a completely girlie moment. I loved Alice because she always knew what to do to get me back in a straight mood. Her glass was always half full and, quite frankly, I could stand to learn a thing or two from her.

Just as he promised over the phone last night, Edward rang the door buzzer at exactly half past ten. It was an early start time for a date, but there was a lot to see at the World's Fair and we wanted to make the most of it.

"I'll buzz him up," yelled Tanya from the kitchen. I glanced one final time in the mirror before stepping into the living room.

"Well, aren't you just hot to trot!" Alice teased as she rose from the couch to come closer for inspection. "But, let me fix this sad barrette in your hair. This just won't do!"

"Yes, Mrs. Cope," I teased. She finished fiddling with my hair just as Tanya opened the door for Edward.

_Oh, Edward._ The sight of him made me go a little weak at the knees.

He took a few steps into our apartment, and I noticed he was holding a pretty bouquet of yellow and white lilies in hand. "Good Morning, ladies," he said, happily nodding to all of us.

Like a glee club, my roommates chimed in unison, "Hi, Officer Cullen." It was obvious they were having some fun with him.

"No need to be so _formal_," he grinned, slightly embarrassed.

The man was divine, looking so sharp in a gray summer suit, crisp white shirt, and red tie that I could have just about melted into a puddle of goo. Yet, I found the strength to straighten up and step in front of the girls, closing the gap between Edward and I.

"Well, hello there," he said while taking my right hand to plant a soft kiss. Such a simple act, and he instantly had me back on cloud nine.

"Hi," I murmured back, enclosing my hand around his and not wanting to let go. Like our entwined hands, our eyes locked on each other as well.

"Oh, these are for you," he remembered, offering me the beautiful flowers.

I smiled wide as I accepted his kind gift, taking my time to enjoy their sweet fragrance. "Thanks, Edward, they're lovely." I tugged down on his hand, beckoning him to lean in towards me so I could have access to his cheek. He happily complied, and I relished in the opportunity to kiss his smooth face.

This display prompted a chorus of "ahhh's" behind me.

I was grateful that Edward took this as our cue to leave. "Well, I suppose we should head out. I have a cab downstairs waiting for us." He turned to smile and wave goodbye to the girls.

Alice handed me my coat and offered to arrange my flowers in a vase. Edward and I stepped out the door, eager to start our date.

"Hope you two have a gas!" Alice called out; Tanya nodding in agreement behind her. She promptly closed the door, finally leaving us in solitude.

I started to make my way downstairs, when Edward suddenly stopped me by tugging at my shoulder. His eyes briefly met mine before traversing down the full length of my body and back up again. "Stunning, as always," he murmured. "Tell me, Bella, just how am I supposed to enjoy all the sights and wonders of the Fair when all I want to do is get lost in you?"

His words made me blush. He stepped down to be level with me, his body coming closer and gently pressing me up against the wall of the stairwell.

"Ah, there it is. I missed those lit-up cheeks." He emphasized his words by wrapping his right arm around the curve of my back and using his other hand to brush my cheek with the backside of his fingers. Like slow motion, he crept closer, finally allowing his lips to meet mine. As they touched, I allowed myself to erupt with all the passion I had been holding in for the past few days. Our lips soon parted, permitting our tongues to slide together in feverish passion. Just as I heard a moan escape from my lips, he pulled away.

"C'mon, the cabbie is waiting," he whispered before planting one last kiss on my forehead. Edward stepped down, pulling me with him as we made our way onto the street.

Edward held the taxi door for me, and I slid into the back seat with him following suit. We held hands while making polite chit-chat with the taxi driver. All butterflies I had felt earlier had subsided, replaced now with excitement. I was finally going to the Fair, and Edward was my escort. Could a girl get any luckier? I think not.

As we made our way through the Queens-Midtown Tunnel and zipped along the expressway, I could make out the three _Jetsons_-like observation towers in the distance, signaling we were finally approaching Flushing Meadows park. After navigating through some tricky traffic outside the fairgrounds, our cab driver dropped us off right at the main entrance.

Edward paid the five dollar fare, while I stepped out of the cab and into a sea of movement, color, and noise. I was in awe, lost in all the excitement and only became grounded again when Edward reached for my hand to guide us to the ticket booth.

With our tickets in hand, we made it past the entrance gate. Having never been to something so grand, I was mesmerized by the bustling crowds and uniquely shaped buildings stretching far as the eyes could see. "Edward, this is just out of sight!" I shrieked, doing a 360 degree turn to soak it all in.

"I know and to think I also get to spend the day with _you_," he beamed while handing me the Fair map. "You're in charge, Bella. It's all about you today, so you lead."

Following the direction of the crowd, we headed down a long and expansive walkway; flagpoles representing the nations of the world framed both sides. Edward pulled out a camera and asked a nice family to take our picture. He pulled me close, and I didn't need the stranger to ask me to say "cheese" as there was already a genuine smile on my face.

As Edward reclaimed the camera back from the kind man, I took a good look at the map and tried to identify our current location. It was no easy task being that the park was 646 acres, as touted in large letters across the guide. Having had a meager breakfast, I could feel a familiar pang in my stomach.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Edward.

"I'm a guy. You think I will ever turn down food?" He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, placing his head over my shoulder to look at the map.

"Well, I remember reading in the _New York Times_ that there is a Belgian Village at the Fair." I paused, scanning the map intently. "Oh, here it is, Edward!" I pointed excitedly. "They have these special waffles...Belgian waffles... that are supposed to be all the rage. Can we try them?"

"Would I be one to waffle about waffles?" he laughed, giving me a little kiss on the curve of my neck. I shook my head, gathered his hand in mine, and navigated us through the fairgrounds.

We finally found ourselves in front of an adorable little mock-up of a Flemish village alive with gray stone buildings meant to look like homes and a Church. Cobblestone roads weaved through shops and restaurants. The town square held a beautiful carousel, filled with smiling children riding gorgeous wood-carved horses. We let our noses lead us straight to the little café where we could see the cooks behind the counter filling big waffle irons with batter. The sweet smell was intoxicating, and my stomach told me it was in complete agreement with my choice.

The waffles were expensive at a buck each, but looked worth every cent. We walked over to a park bench and admired our sinful treats. While similar to the standard waffle, they were much larger with deep pockets that held mountains of whipped cream and strawberries. Pushing the wax paper aside, Edward took a substantial bite of the waffle. He smiled enthusiastically and his eyes grew wide, showing me he found it to be delicious.

"Edward, do you want my strawberries? I'm not that fond of them." With a puzzled look, he nodded. As I went to pop one in his mouth, I noticed I had accidentally got whipped cream on his nose, causing me to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" he muttered while chewing on the strawberry.

I nudged closer to him on the bench. "I got some whipped cream on you, but I can take care of it." I first kissed him on the lips, trying to get some of the cream on my nose as well, before finally kissing it entirely clean.

"Looks like you now have the same dilemma," he teased, catching on to my silly game. He kissed me back in return, his kisses sweet from the taste of the Belgian waffle. After a few delicious kisses, we eventually turned our attention back to eating. Just for the record, those waffles were indeed heavenly.

Knowing that we couldn't see everything in just one day, we did our best to tour some of the major pavilions and gardens. Over the next few hours, we got to ride in a Ford Mustang, view _La Pieta_ by Michelangelo, and I called Alice on a real touch tone telephone. The sun decided to finally come out, and Edward and I took a photograph locked in each other's arms in front of the amazing steel Unisphere . I was simply in awe of all these sights, never once forgetting that I had the most gorgeous guy holding my hand the entire way.

After all that walking, we were most thankful to rest our tired feet in an air conditioned theater while watching the short film, "From Here to There." Following the presentation, we stepped into the lobby of the United Airlines Transportation and Travel Pavilion. I excused myself to go to the ladies' room, leaving Edward alone to peruse the travel related exhibits. Upon exiting the lavatory, I did not rejoin Edward right away, for I found a neat display on the history of stewardesses.

I was admiring some of the early hostess uniforms, when suddenly I heard a low voice bellow, "Edward "Speedy" Cullen!" The voice came from a man in his mid 30's who appeared to work in the pavilion.

Edward turned towards him, a surprised smile flashing across his face.

"Well, I'd be a son of a gun if I didn't recognize you! How in the hell are you, Cullen?" The man walked past me and towards Edward.

"Good to see you, Brady. It's been too long." The men eagerly shook hands. "You working for United, I see?" Edward casually pointed to the man's name badge.

"Yes, after I left you guys behind in the Air Force, I joined them and have been flying their jetliners. I also get to represent United for a little bonus pay here at the pavilion during my spare time. How about you?"

"I have been with Pan American for about a year now." Edward continued to fill the man in on his career. I quietly walked up from behind to join him at his side, and he snaked his arm around my back to pull me closer.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Brady turned to look at me. With a sly smile, he continued, "You must be Victoria! Edward talked about you constantly, and you are even more beautiful than he promised."

**A/N: Yes, I've ended this chapter with a little cliffie. I just broke my cliffie virginity, but I promise the date will continue. Rest assured, we are not done with the Fair. Similar to the last chapter, I have included some links to images on my profile page that served as inspiration when writing this chapter. I was not alive when the Fair happened in 1964-65, so it was a lot of fun trying to imagine how it would be to explore the fairgrounds. I recently flew out of LaGuardia, and I smiled looking at the decaying towers and still magnificent Unisphere, thinking about Pilotward and Stewbella touring around.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my initial o/s, giving me the encouragement to continue with this story. Your kind words meant a lot! I also am indebted to my wonderful beta/sultana, siouxchef. Smooches for your friendship, your time, and your critical eye. My gratitude also extends to manyafandom, mskathy, hopeful wager, and Sue who runs the "So You Think You Can Write" blog. She interviewed me about my original o/s, so if you are curious why I picked this era and airline culture, go check it out. The link is in my profile page.**

**If you review this chapter, I will provide you with a little teaser for what is to come. I respond to all reviews and would love to hear from you. You might even get an extra packet of honey-roasted peanuts on your seat tray.**

**xoxo, FLC  
**


	3. Chp 3: Peace Through Understanding

_Disclaimer: SM is the lucky girl who crafted these characters, but I get to let them tell me about life in '65. While SM owns the Twi universe, the remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

**BPOV (Cont'd)**

The floor fell out from underneath me. _Victoria? I am not Victoria!_ I turned to Edward, his eyes had grown wide.

"No, actually um..." Edward seemed to stutter, his confident demeanor disappearing before me. "Brady, this is my date, Bella Swan. Bella, please meet Brady, an old friend from when I was in the Air Force."

Brady's face grew red, and he shook my hand with perhaps too much vigor. It was obvious that there was a sense of awkwardness in the air.

"Pleasure to meet you, Brady." I politely smiled back, although inside I felt hurt and anger.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, dear. Umm, yes." I could tell Brady was flustered and looking to recover from this moment. The conversation continued for a few painful minutes, the contents of which I could not recall if my life depended on it. My body might have physically been in that room, but my mind was elsewhere, racing with a million thoughts.

_...Who is Victoria? Is he seeing someone else? True, we hadn't had THAT discussion, but wouldn't he have mentioned her to me? I know we aren't going steady, but then again, we did have sex. Didn't that mean something to him? But what if Victoria is a girl from his past? Perhaps a most recent girlfriend? Could she be his wife?_...

I knew I could very well be jumping to conclusions, that maybe I was overreacting. Yet, everything between us suddenly felt so unsettled. I didn't like thinking that I might be the 'other woman' or equally bad, his rebound. What we had so far had seemed so special. I couldn't help but wonder if somehow I was being used. My stomach churned, and I wanted to throw up.

I let my hand slip from Edward's grasp, and I recalled giving him a blank stare. Like an out of body experience, somehow I bid goodbye to Brady and found Edward leading me outside and over to a park bench.

"Well, that was awkward," he admitted. "I am really sorry about that, Bella." He looked at me nervously, his eyes scanning mine in an effort to read my thoughts.

"Who is she?" I found myself saying in a cold manner. My emotions were boiling up to the surface at that point.

"Correction, who _was_ she?" he paused. "Victoria was my old steady. Brady remembers me talking about her back during our military days. He just assumed you were her because he hadn't seen me in awhile. I'm sorry, Bella."

I intently fiddled with a button on my coat as a way to maintain my composure.

"She's my past, Bella. You're my present, and I hope...my future," he insisted with puppy dog eyes.

Even though he had just expressed the words that any girl could hope to hear, I still couldn't help but fear I was his rebound. I looked away from him, denying Edward the assurance he probably needed.

"Bella?" he asked with hesitation in his voice.

I nodded my head because I wanted to be with him, but I still needed to know more. I swallowed hard. "When did you two, I mean, how long ago-"

"It's been awhile now," he jumped in. "Do you really want to have this conversation now? _Here_?"

"I just need to know something..._anything_, Edward."

"Okay, I suppose I owe you that after what just happened," he admitted.

He looked down for a bit before he began to speak. "I met Victoria back at the University of Washington, during my senior year. She was a junior. We hit it off and started dating. I had already enlisted in the Air Force, and when it came time to leave, we had made promises to wait for each other and talked about getting married one day." He paused, nervously nibbling on the backside of his index finger, his hand tightly clenched.

"While I was away, her family relocated from the West Coast to New York for business. It was understood that upon being discharged from the military, I would settle out here so we could finally be together. That's why I chose New York as my Pan Am base. When I moved here a little over a year ago, I quickly proposed to her. She had waited for me for so long that I was eager to start our life as husband and wife."

My mouth was suddenly very dry. I glanced over at Edward, he looked sad and lost in thought. Some time went by, and I was startled when he resumed speaking.

"She said "No," Bella. But, she didn't just reject my proposal. She revealed to me that she was a few months pregnant." My heart sunk, but then he continued. "With another man's child. She never truly waited for me like I did for her."

While I could certainly feel his pain, I was also torn by my own insecurity. My body was numb.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Bella, this doesn't change what we have going here," he reassured.

"Listen, I hate to ask this, especially now, but I just need to know. Am I your rebound girl?"

"No, no, no!" I could see a look of pain spread across his face. "Are you the first person I have dated since things ended with her? Yes. But, Bella, you have to know I wasn't on the make!"

He looked deeper into my eyes. "I was the one who got dumped, but it's been a year now. I took the time I needed and am over her. Did it hurt? Yes, very much so, but I can assure you that I've worked through all this."

I placed my hand over his, squeezing it slightly. My stomach was still doing flip flops, but I couldn't figure out why. He had made me feel comfortable again about _us_, but I couldn't hone in on why I was feeling so off.

"Are you okay?" he inquired. I nodded at him, prompting him to give me a kiss on my forehead while rubbing my shoulder.

"Let's say we table this conversation and get back to having fun." He looked above, noticing the brightly colored buckets that were buzzing by on thin cable lines. "How about we go on those?"

I stood up and took the map out of my purse in order to find the entrance to the Swiss Sky Ride. We quietly headed towards the boarding station, hand in hand.

When we were seated in a blue bucket, Edward placed his right arm around me. I tried to enjoy the view, but I was still feeling lost in thought. Memories of my last birthday soon flooded my mind.

_"Blow out the candles, Bells," my dad called out from behind. My friend, Claire, also reminded me to make a wish._

_I stood in front of a gorgeous carrot cake that I know must have come from Dee's over on Campbell Street. Twenty-one candles illuminated the dark room and flickered light upon the faces of my friends and father. I thought about my wish, but I couldn't come up with a desired object or even something tangible. All I had was a deep seeded feeling inside; a desire for something new in my life, something bold._

_I inhaled air and with one mighty release, I successfully blew out all the candles in one fell swoop, provoking a round of applause from everyone._

_Assuming someone would jump in with a knife to serve the cake, I took a swipe of the delicious cream cheese frosting. When I turned around to see why everyone had suddenly grown quiet, I found Mike staring intently at me. The others had all taken a step back from their places. Something was definitely up._

_"Bella," he began, nerves clearly displayed on his youthful face. "I know today is about you making a birthday wish and hoping it comes true. But if I could be so bold as to ask for one wish too, would you give me permission?"_

_"Of course, Mike. What is it?" I asked, curious why he was suddenly being so formal._

_His intentions became remarkably clear when he got down on one knee. I could hear Claire making an "ahh" sound as she sighed out loud._

_Mike gathered his hand in mine. I was surprised to find that it felt cold and oddly foreign. My mind was racing a mile a minute._

_He reached into his pocket and produced a sparkling solitaire ring. I started to feel the room spin, my friends and father swirling around me._

_"Bella, will you..." he stuttered, trying to gain confidence. "Will you make me the happiest guy in Forks by becoming my wife?"_

_I stared at him blankly. A proposal was every young girl's dream, yet I was feeling more fretful with each passing second. My heart was empty. I couldn't force what was never really there to begin with._

_"Mike, I just...can't." I could hear a collective gasp in the room. His smile quickly disappeared. His proud hand, once displaying the ring, now laid limp. Tears flew freely down my face. "I'm so sorry," I barely whispered before escaping up to my room._

_No one ate cake that night. The presents sat unopened for weeks._

I got taken back to the present moment when our bucket started to shake. It was descending into the station on the other side of the fairgrounds. I looked at Edward, and his face showed grave concern. I tried to hide the tear drops that were starting to make their way down my hot cheeks.

The ride worker stepped up to open the door of our bucket so we could depart, but I wasn't ready to join the masses just yet. I held the door trying to keep the man from opening it. Sensing my need, Edward silently begged him to let us stay on for the return trip. Fortunately, he complied and our bucket proceed back down the cable.

"I should warn you, I'm no better than Victoria," I found myself saying out loud as I stared blankly ahead.

"Why would you say that, Bella?" he asked, quickly turning his face towards mine.

"You should know that last year, I also left my ex-boyfriend when he proposed."

"Did you ever promise him your heart for eternity?"

"No, but then again he never really had my heart" I replied.

"Were you knocked up with another man's child when he asked for your hand in marriage?"

"No, of course not!" I did not mean for my response to sound so hurtful, so I quickly continued. "I just couldn't imagine him in my future. I didn't love him in that way."

"Then you are certainly _not_ like Victoria," Edward insisted. He pulled me closer, brushing the wet hair away from face. He gently dried up my tears with his soft fingers.

While Edward's words were certainly reassuring to me, I had never really thought about how my decision affected Mike. I did not fault myself for staying true to my feelings, yet in light of hearing how a rejected proposal affected Edward, I worried that I might not have sufficiently told Mike why I was declining his offer of marriage. Obviously, I had a lot to process, but I wanted to put the focus back on our date. I didn't want this amazing day with Edward to end on a downer.

With our arms locked around one another, we headed over to a quiet area by a pond. It was about as secluded as one could get at the crowded Fair. We stared for a few moments at the beautiful swans as they preened their bright feathers.

Edward broke the silence. "I'm sorry it had to come out this way, Bella. I'm sure we weren't planning to have the infamous talk about our pasts while at the Fair today."

I laughed, more at myself than over Edward's words. It was kind of absurd that this conversation occurred while here, but I certainly played the major role in making that happen.

"Well, at least we have it behind us now," I offered.

He turned to face me. "Yes, and just to be clear, I wasn't out trollin' for girls right after she left me. You're the first girl to have caught my eye in a long time. I think you have caught more than just my eye."

My heart did a little dance. "Really, I was the first? I thought all you guys couldn't resist the charms of Miss Cart Tart Jessica?"

"Jessica Stanley? Ugh. Bella, I probably know more stories about her than you girls even think you do! It seems like every pilot talks about his latest conquests with her, as if it was a challenge. I just sit in the cock pit and shake my head."

I reached up and placed my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I had a little freak out back there. I just needed to know I'm not a rebound, that what we did back in San Francisco means something to you."

He gave me a quick kiss on my lips before responding with words. "It means _everything_ to me. Maybe we were a bit unconventional and let our hormones win out a little too quickly, but Bella, I do not regret it in the slightest. I told you even during the act itself that it meant something to me, and let me remind you that _you_ shut me up!"

"Yes, yes, I did." I smirked, recalling the lust-driven state I was in when he suddenly wanted to get serious.

"Did I not say I see a future for us?" he reminded me while wrapping his arm around my waist to draw us closer.

I smiled my response back.

He started chuckling a bit as he looked behind me. He turned me around, his chin nestled into my neck. "See that sign up there?" he pointed in its direction. "The words just below that big arch?"

I looked up and read the words out loud. "Peace Through Understanding." It was the theme of the New York World's Fair.

"I'd like to think we have reached that here." He squeezed me tight.

"Yes, I think we have. We definitely have."

I turned back toward him, and our lips met, showing that we were ready to move on. There might have been thousands of people surrounding us, but at that very moment, I felt all alone with Edward. There was nothing like knowing he really wanted me the way I wanted him.

"While I could certainly kiss you the rest of the day, how about we go back to the Fair? Sound good, Forks gi-"

"Ah, ah, ah....," I interrupted. "What did I say about you calling me that?"

"Sorry, you're my Forks Girl, and there isn't anything you can do about it!" With those words, Edward quickly ran off, periodically calling me by my nickname as he asked for me to follow him.

Grateful I was wearing flats, I chased that boy down and tickled him in retaliation. We continued to flirt until we found ourselves in front of the Pepsi Pavilion. I had heard amazing things about Walt Disney's "It's a Small World," and thought after the serious tone our date had taken, it was time to bring back the fun. He followed my lead as I guided us to the back of the line. The wait might have been long, but Edward held me in his strong arms, sneaking chaste kisses to bide the time.

The ride itself was amazing, like nothing I had ever seen before in my whole life. We sat in the boat like children and were completely mesmerized by the singing dolls that were carefully choreographed to the song. After the ride, we sang the song to one another over and over again.

While looking for a place to eat, Edward stopped in front of a souvenir stand. The man was selling all sorts of products emblazoned with the Fair's logo.

"Pick a color, Bella." Edward pointed to the various colored felt hats, each with its own matching large feather sticking out of the top. They were as silly looking as could be, but I had to indulge him.

"Yellow, please," I responded.

"Yellow for the lady, Sir. I'll take a green one, please." Edward paid the salesman. Taking my hat in his hands, he placed it on my head. "So adorable," he grinned.

I took his hat and placed it on him as well. "Ahh, Peter Pan!" I teased, bursting out in giggles.

"Watch it, Tweety Bird!" he retorted. We laughed like two goofballs as we continued on our way.

Our legs were growing weary, and we were both feeling hungry. In our outrageous hats, we proudly strolled into the Lowenbrau biergarten. We found a little table for two and collapsed into the chairs. I let Edward do the ordering, figuring he would know what to make of the menu.

The waitress came back with two frothy pint glasses and a big plate featuring various types of sausage. Having never had anything but American beer, I found the German variety to be a lot more flavorful, not to mention strong. Edward had a good laugh at my expense as he poked fun at my beer mustache.

Our conversation started off fairly serious with Edward talking about his time being stationed in Ramstein, Germany. I then told him more about my roommates and their own particular quirks. Soon, we were laughing over pilot and stewardess antics, revealing which ones we had perpetrated or been a victim. I was laughing so hard and feeling a little light headed. Perhaps because there were two empty pint glasses sitting in front of me.

As we got up to leave, I was able to walk without much assistance, but I didn't mind getting to hold Edward a little closer. He didn't seem to care at all.

It was dark out now, and we decided to do one more thing before calling it a night. Edward asked for the map, and I heard him slightly chuckle to himself while viewing it. I looked at him with curiosity, watching his eyes twinkle back at me with amusement.

"Come, Bella, let's have one last _memorable_ ride tonight," he beckoned, enclosing my hand with his as he led us down a walkway.

Within a few minutes, we were standing in front of a giant tire lit up with the words, "U.S. Royal Tires." It wasn't just a tire, but actually a Ferris wheel with red gondolas rotating around the wheel's rim. I knew the ride well, having driven past it many times on my way to JFK. I was eager to finally get to ride it.

After a brief wait, we boarded an enclosed gondola and had it all to ourselves. I curled into Edward's side, allowing his left arm to pull me even closer.

As the gondola jerked forward to start its first rotation, I let out a loud squeal followed by a round of giggles. I was still a little giddy from the beer. The ride operator shook his head smiling, waving goodbye as we slowly started to rise towards the top of the tire.

I leaned outward, admiring the nighttime view of the Fair and the expansive array of colorful lights stretching as far as the eye could see. It was breath taking, but when I went to look back at Edward, he wasn't looking outside. His eyes were trained on me.

"Hi, beautiful," he murmured.

Perhaps it was his devilish smirk or how insanely adorable he looked in his silly hat, but at that moment, I couldn't resist him. I collapsed back into his arms, and our needy lips reconnected again. His tongue prodded inside, exploring deeper and taking mine along for the ride. Our hands were wild; his digging into my back and mine clawing at his neck to pull him closer. Just as his hand was about to grasp my bottom, he abruptly stopped. I pulled away out of concern and saw that his demeanor displayed nothing but innocence.

I turned to glance around and noticed that we had reached the ground. The Ferris wheel operator gave us a curious look as our gondola started to rise again.

_Oh you sneaky thing_, _Edward_, I thought as I started to catch on to his little game. I shook my head at him, and he flashed a devilish glint right at me.

As we slipped out of view, we tossed our hats to the floor, and his lips came crashing back on mine with even more feverish passion. With his free hand, he positioned my coat over my lap. At the same time, he took my top lip and slightly nipped at it, causing me to uncontrollably moan into his mouth. I was so enraptured by his aggressive lips, that I barely noticed that his right hand had begun massaging my thigh. I was becoming so aroused by his touch, that I found myself voluntarily parting my legs for him. Accepting my invitation, his fingers starting exploring under the hem of my dress, moving ever so closer over my tights to the very center of my desire.

As he inched upward, I could tell I was growing wetter and wetter. I felt a little embarrassed that he would feel my dampened tights; however, my concerns were quickly erased as soon as his fingers began to stroke the spot where I ached for him most.

"Uhhh...," I shivered, before allowing myself to fully relax onto his strong hand. Sensing I was thoroughly submitting to his touch, he teased my entrance by pushing in and out with his index finger. While the fabric served as a barrier between us, his suggestive movements were sending me into a frenzy.

"Bella. You are so...ready," he uttered in between heavy breaths. "I wish I could have you right here, right now. To hell with decency!" he groaned.

Just as I was starting to buck slightly with my hips, he suddenly made his fingers very still. I came out of my lustful haze to find Edward smiling yet again at the ride operator. I joined in, putting on the most innocent face I could muster at that moment, even though deep inside, my body whimpered for the return of Edward's touch.

As soon as we were back in a perceived state of privacy, his fingers thankfully began to move again. This time with increased rhythm as he firmly rocked his palm against me. As if the challenge to maintain control was not enough, he became more brazen with his other hand, cupping my left breast while pinching my hardened nipple over my dress.

I was ablaze with excitement, and it took every ounce of restraint I had in me to keep my moans inaudible. I was on the verge of my release, my body only capable of taking so much of the friction of his hand and the firm flicks of his tongue against mine. I tightened my grip on his suit's lapel in an effort to stay steady. My breathing was now coming in quicker pants while his fingers moved impossibly faster over my drenched tights.

I was abruptly brought out of the moment when our gondola lurched forward than back. A little scared by the sudden movement, I broke away to peek outside. I noticed that we were at the top of the Ferris wheel, and the ride operator was starting to unload people down below.

Edward leaned into me, pinning the side of my face to the glass window as his teeth grazed ever so lightly up my neck. I could feel his hot breath emanating over me before he whispered into my ear, "Come for me, Bella. Let me see a naughty side of you."

As it appeared that we had some time before our gondola would reach the bottom, I flashed him a sly smile. He took that as his cue and, within seconds, his hand was back under my dress.

I slipped further into the seat with my right leg propped over his knee and my face pressed into his chest. My knees began to shake, followed by the trembling of my entire body. As Edward took me past the point of no return, I bit at his chest, desperate to muffle any sounds I was unknowingly emitting. A powerful surge of pleasure rippled though every inch of my body.

"Yes, Bella, yes," he groaned out, pulling me closer to him as he entangled his fingers in my hair.

His right hand slowed, matching the pace of my gyrating hips as I started to flutter back down to earth, literally and figuratively. I closed my eyes, resting my head back on his chest to allow myself a few moments to recover. I could hear his heart beating rapidly while his chest expanded in and out. When I opened my eyes, I caught Edward smiling as he slowly inhaled the remnants of my scent on his fingers. It was incredibly erotic to know I could do that to him.

Our gondola was about to reach the bottom so I collected our hats and straightened out my dress. He found humor in watching me try to quickly regain composure. "What? It's your fault! You're the one who let the air out of my tire!" I teased. Edward seemed to smile with pride.

The operator opened the door and assisted me off the ride. As Edward allowed himself out, the man looked at me for a few uncomfortable seconds before giving me a knowing wink. I instantly blushed with embarrassment, taking Edward's hand in mine to guide him quickly away. God only knows what that man heard or saw! _But then again, it sure was worth it._

As we walked further away from the ride, I got a good look at Edward. The poor guy appeared to be having a bit of a struggle with walking, and even in the darkness, I could see him poking through the front of his pants.

"You gonna be okay, Pilot-boy?" I taunted, looking down at his crotch area.

"Oh, me? I'll live." He tightened the curve of his arm around my neck, pulling me closer. "I would gladly suffer again to watch you come undone like that," he grinned before planting a loud kiss on my cheek.

It was getting late, and our day at the Fair was sadly coming to an end. We slowly headed back to the Unisphere, the steel of the globe frame was reflecting the night time lights. Edward and I stepped up to the ledge of the reflecting pool, overlooking this massive structure.

"I can't believe this all goes away in October...for good," I sighed, taking a final look all around.

He took both my hands and pulled me close to him. "It might all be gone soon, but I am never going to forget this moment." He leaned in towards me, his firm kiss sending a strong spark that traveled right down to my very toes. It was one of those kisses that ends with an exclamation point. I might have even lifted one foot in the air. _Sigh._

**A/N: I know I gave you all a little bit of angst at the beginning of this chapter, but I hope you feel rewarded for reading through it with the Ferris wheel lemon. (I was so excited to see the Ferris Wheel scene as nominated for a Golden Lemon award!) The Fair might be over, but there is much more ahead. The next chapter might take a little longer to write/post because I have some reading to do for research. In the meantime, feel free to come visit my new twilighted thread. I would love to discuss this story with you guys, and I will post bonus teasers there, so come show me some love. The link is in my profile.**

**Speaking of my profile, as usual, I have more links for you as they relate to this chapter. More pics of the Fair, the goofy hats worn by B&E, and a picture of the scene of the crime...the US Royal Tire Ferris Wheel. I wonder if those gondolas had some luvin' in them back in the day? It's a shame if they did not.  
**

**Thanks go to my lovely beta, siouxchef, as always. Special shout outs to Lolashoes and hopefulwager. I want to also thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Your feedback is priceless and keeps me motivated. Please continue to hit the review button, even if just to say a few short words! As with the last chapter, reviewers get special teasers and a choice of chicken, beef, or veggie dinners on their flight tray. xoxo, FLC**


	4. Chp 4: Standby

_Disclaimer: SM put them on this earth. I get to put them in the sky. __While SM owns the Twi universe, the remaining content is all mine. __No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

**EPOV**

I stared at my green 'Peter Pan' hat, still placed on the dresser where I tossed it over a week ago. The hat looked even sillier now that it was out of its element, but it was something tangible that reminded me of that incredible day. Thinking about the last time I had it on, I couldn't help but recall a beaming Bella in her yellow hat, running around with me at the Fair with her hand in mine. Innocent thoughts came first, followed by images of her on that Ferris Wheel.

That not-so innocent ride had rotated in my head over and over again, especially while lying in a lonely hotel room bed for the past few nights. I had never done anything so bold, so public before, but I just couldn't hold back my desire for her. It had been building up the entire day. Bella just had that affect on me. There was no way I could shake her, not that I wanted to of course.

It was difficult heading back to work solo after spending time with Bella. While we had been fortunate to share assigned flights and have a couple of dates, our schedules were not going to be in sync for the next few weeks. Having conflicting schedules would soon become the major drawback of the career I had chosen. It sure did not make it easy for a guy like me to court a girl. Neither of us held seniority nor did I have any juice in the company, so aside from praying to the Pan Am scheduling gods, I could only hope we would have more simultaneous pockets of free time or mutual flights in the near future.

Sure it would be challenging to find time to be with Bella, but I knew she was worth it. Even if we couldn't have spontaneous dates like most couples, our time together would be even more cherished.

Plus, it helped to know we had already gotten past one important hurdle. I had Brady to thank for that. Victoria was now public knowledge, and I knew about that Mike guy as well. Bella seemed a little nervous about telling me that she had rejected his marriage proposal, but it sounded like she never loved him. I honestly didn't put too much thought into it as I'm sure she had her reasoning. I couldn't live my life thinking that every girl would turn out to be like Victoria.

During my time off, I decided to call over to Bella's place and spoke with Rosalie on the phone. Sadly, she confirmed what I already knew, that Bella was working out of Cincinnati. I had hoped her schedule might have changed so there would be some time for us to squeeze in a quick date. Rose shared with me what she knew of Bella's upcoming flight schedule, giving me a better sense of some free time the two of us might have in the near future.

The rest of the week, I kept busy by running errands and meeting the guys at a bar to watch some baseball and have some brews. I also found myself motivated to play my guitar, something I hadn't touched for months. Even though I may have looked preoccupied, Bella consistently remained in the forefront of my thoughts.

Time went quickly, and before I knew it, I had to get back on a plane. I caught a cab and headed to the airport for a series of Dallas-based west coast flights. I couldn't help but feel a little heartsick as the driver took me past the Fair. Everything about it now screamed Bella. Seeing the famous U.S. Royal Tire was cruel, and I felt my pants grow a little snug. _Oh, Bella, August can't come any sooner._

As I got to Kennedy, I stood outside for a few minutes to enjoy some fresh air and solitude before engaging in the hustle bustle of the terminal. I looked up to admire the massive structure that was known as WorldPort. Its four acre roof resembled a large flying saucer. I felt so small compared to it.

I was pulled out of my musing when I heard a little boy excitingly point me out to his parents. I turned toward his direction and noticed a red-headed boy staring at me with big, bright eyes. He caught me looking at him and took it as his opportunity to scurry on over.

"Excuse me, Mister Pilot," he said with a slight lisp. "I'm Riley, and I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Sure, son," I eagerly responded, lowering myself so as to be at his eye level.

"What kind of planes do you fly? Do you fly those big jets or the ones with propellers?" he asked, flashing me a toothless grin. The freckles on his cheeks were highlighted by a recent sunburn. He reminded me of that kid on _Andy Griffith_.

"Well actually, I fly several kinds of planes, but I also fly the largest plane out there, the Boeing 707."

"Wow, that's so neat, Mister!" The boy proceeded to ask me several questions, while his parents silently thanked me for being attentive to their inquisitive child.

He seemed so excited to speak with a real pilot. Moments likes these made me feel the most pride about my chosen profession. I also couldn't help but think about having a son or daughter of my own one day. Suddenly an image of Bella, round with child, flashed in my thoughts. _I kind of liked it._

Before excusing myself, I gave Riley a Pam Am pin that I had on my lapel. He jumped up and down, enthusiastically thanking me before running over to his mother and father to proudly display my little gift. They smiled back at me as I waved goodbye.

I opened the door of the terminal and joined the masses. The place was a madhouse this morning with frustrated travel experts trying to weave themselves through the thick crowds. Even with people rushing to and fro, some still stopped to give me nods and other friendly formalities as I made my way through the airport. My uniform always seemed to garnish a lot of attention, especially if there were no stewardesses around. I couldn't blame the girls for taking attention away from me.

"Cullen!" I heard my name being called, just as I felt a hard tap on my hat. I turned around to find my pal, Emmett, looking at me with a wide grin on his face. He was a Second Officer like me, and we had been hired around the same time. That's about where our similarities ended as he was nearly twice as big as me. "What-say, man?"

"Hey, Emmett. Good to see you, buddy. How's it going?"

"Not bad. They still have me out in Honolulu. You?"

"Everywhere in the forty-eight continental states! I have the Dallas to the west coast runs this week. When I saw you in San Francisco not too long ago, you said they might pull you off the Hawaiian trips."

"Yeah, couple more weeks and I'll be back in Manhattan. Home sweet home. Say, you heading to the office?"

"Yes."

"Good, walk with me." We started to make our way towards the operations office before Emmett spoke again. "So you mentioned that stew, Isabella, last time. Anything ever come of that?"

I nodded, finding it hard to suppress my smile. "It's going well. She's something else, but finding time to spend together sure isn't easy."

"Yep, that's the hard part of dating one of them. Aren't we just a gluttony for punishment? But, I'm glad to hear that things are going good for you two." Emmett playfully smacked me on the back, but with his strength I almost fell forward and through the glass of the office door. "So speaking of girls, that blonde, Rose...Rosalie Masen...that's your girl's roommate right?"

"Yes..." We stepped into the office and headed over to the check-in desk. I looked curiously at Emmett. "Why do you ask?"

"So what's the skinny on her? She have a steady? Think she might be interested in-"

"You?" I laughed as I quickly cut him off from his barrage of questions. "Listen, next time I'm able to speak with my girlf-, um, Bella, on the telephone, I'll be sure to ask her, okay?"

"Sure thing." He nodded his head, suddenly looking happier than a kid on Christmas morning. "Mahalo, Cullen. That means thanks in Hawaiian."

"Show off! But seriously, it's not a problem, Em."

"Say, maybe if Rosalie is game, we can do a double when I get back from the islands next month?"

"Sounds good. I'll find out for you," I assured him.

"Well, I better split and head over to my flight. Nice seeing you again." We shook hands before I turned my attention to the lady behind the desk, who was trying to hand me my flight information.

Emmett started to walk off, but quickly turned around. "Oh and Cullen?"

I looked up from my papers. "Yes?"

"Don't think I didn't notice that you nearly called Bella your girlfriend!" He gave me a wink before joining the throngs of people in the noisy terminal.

Bella and I hadn't officially used _those_ kinds of terms for each other, but sometimes the subconscious can be rather revealing.

After spending yet another week away from the city, it was nice to be back in my own apartment. It was nearly half past eleven at night, and I tossed my travel bags into the bedroom. Usually I craved the solitude of my small apartment, but tonight was different. I wanted it to be alive, to be filled with _her_. Sadly, it was too late to call over to her place. We spoke briefly a few nights earlier as I couldn't bear not hearing her sweet voice any longer. She told me she had an early reporting time tomorrow, so any prospect of seeing her before my next series of flight was impossible.

I flipped on the radio and plopped myself down on the couch. I had opened the windows all the way and had the fan running on high in an effort to keep cool from such an oppressively hot summer night. Since it was finally August, I knew there was only a few more weeks left of the heat before it would start to get cool.

As a song was finishing up on the radio, I heard the distinguishable voice of the disk jockey come in. "Hello, New York! Ted Brown here taking your dedications. Have a message for a friend? A song to devote to that special someone? Give me a call, and I'll gladly play your requests."

A smile crept upon my face and soon I was dialing the WNEW request line. Bella had mentioned she tuned in to this station, but the chances of her listening right now were pretty slim. She was probably either asleep or about to hit the rack.

A husky voice answered on the other end. "Hello, this is Ted Brown. Got a request for me?" I spoke with him briefly and gave him my song dedication.

Some time went by, and I heard the disc jockey mention my request. "This song is for a special lady out there. Forks Girl, if you are listening, Edward has requested that I play "You Really Got Me Going" by The Kinks. I can't imagine why he calls you Forks Girl, but you must have some affect on Edward for him to request this song. So enjoy, sweetheart."

The Kinks soon filled my living room. I closed my eyes and imagined dancing with her to this one day. I hoped that she was listening right now, knowing that even though we couldn't be together, she was still very much on my mind.

A few more songs went by, and I was starting to day dream. However, I was quickly brought back to the present when I unexpectedly heard my name over the radio.

"Edward, if you are still listening, it looks as though your Forks Girl has a song dedication for you as well. Bella has asked me to play The Marvelettes 'Beechwood 4-5789' for you. Ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have a little love connection happening in the city tonight."

The song started to play, but Ted Brown's voice interrupted the opening bars. "Oh, and Edward, Bella wanted me to remind you to not call her Forks Girl, whatever the heck that means, you silly two."

I chuckled, loving the fact that Bella had heard my song earlier and had called in with a special request for me as well. She was indeed out there, and even though she couldn't be nestled here with me in my arms right now, we could still have some sort of connection, albeit for the WNEW listening audience to share in as well. As I said to Emmett, this girl was something else.

I relaxed further into the couch, listening to the lyrics of the song she specifically chose for me.

_"Don't be shy... Just take-a your ti-ime...I'd like to get to know you...I'd like to make you mine (like to make you mine). Beechwood 4-5789, you can call me up and have a date any old time_."

Was she asking me to propose a date? My heart broke just a little. _Soon Bella, I promise._

Happily filled with thoughts of her, I started to nod off on the couch. The sounds of the fan and Ted Brown faded as I fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. It's been some time since my last update. I did lots of research, possibly too much, and found myself a little stuck with the story. But with the help of some good pals, I think I got it on track now! It also helped to do some other writing before getting back into my main story. Chapter four was originally going to be much longer, but I decided to split it into two parts. As such, most of chapter 5 is written, and will be posted *very* shortly. It covers BPOV from the same time period. We are leading up to some fun stuff people, so stay with me please. Pilotward and Forks Girl will have their time together soon!**

**I want to thank my awesome beta, siouxchef, and iota, hopeful wager, for their support and friendship. If it weren't for their nagging and bitching, which I completely encouraged, this update might have taken even longer. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me and for your supportive words. I only wish you could know how much your reviews and PMs mean to me. Group hug!**

**As I said, I have done some writing since my last update. Feel free to check out my Charlie fic I wrote for the "I Love the 80s" contest. Charlie's mustache is used in all its glory (ahem). I am also currently participating in the Fictionista WitFit writer's challenge. Every day this month, I am encouraged to write a drabble/story based on a prompt word or image. My daily pieces are posted on my LJ page (link in profile) and/or if Twilight related, will be here on this site. (See "Master of the House" and "The Newlywed Game").  
**

**Again, I beg for your reviews. They add more power to my jets, so help keep this plane in the air. As always, all reviews are responded to, and I include teasers. All reviewers get an early boarding pass! Lastly, come play on my twilighted thread. I'm feeling a little lonely over there. **

**xoxo, FLC**


	5. Chp 5: Holding Pattern

_Disclaimer: SM created these people, and I am glad I get to play with them a little. Also, New Moon had them fly Virgin Airlines (humor in that choice noted), whereas I take them on Pan Am, baby. __While SM owns the Twi universe, the remaining content is all mine. __No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

**BPOV**

I had been a smitten kitten for days at least that is how Alice would have described me. Even though I knew I wouldn't be seeing Edward for a while due to our conflicting flight schedules, I was bursting with all the excitement that comes with a new relationship. I didn't want to jump too far ahead, but deep down, I had a good feeling that this one was really special.

The morning after our big date, I woke up early and prepared for my flight to Chicago. Even though Edward would be in some other Pan Am terminal several states away from me in the coming days, I could still feel his essence at Kennedy. As I checked in with Mrs. Cope, she seemed to pick up that something was different about me.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cope. How are you today?" I smiled at her while lifting my skirt just enough to show her I was wearing a girdle.

"Oh, I'm fine as ever, dear." She motioned for me to do a full circle before asking me to step up on the scale. This was my most dreaded part of the 'Mrs. Cope inspection,' but fortunately it only happened every month or so. Since my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Edward, I found I was more at ease with this invasive procedure.

"Something's off, Miss Swan," she said while attending to her clipboard.

"Why? What?" I glanced down at myself, confirming that my uniform laid flat and that I had on two matching heels. Seeing that everything was in order, I nervously looked at the scale to ensure my weight had been maintained.

She put her clipboard down. "No, no, not that dear." She eyed me inquisitively before continuing. "What is it that I usually have to remind you to do before you scurry off to your gate?"

"Smile," I replied, quickly understanding what she was getting at.

"Yep, that would be it," she agreed, smiling back at me in return. "It suits you well, dear. Now off to work with you."

I excused myself and headed to the check-in office, where I was surprised to find Alice and Angela. They had arrived to Worldport long before me as they had earlier flight departures, but they said their flights had been slightly delayed. Even though they had to report to their gates soon, they insisted I provide them with some of the highlights of our date at the Fair.

Again, I could tell that things were quite different for me that day. Whereas I normally would have been kind of shy when being asked to divulge information related to romance, I found myself bubbling about Edward and giving the girls more of the _personal_ details.

"You did WHAT?" Alice's bright blue eyes grew wide as she promptly swatted me on my shoulder. "You naughty minx, you!" While I loved the girl to death, she spoke just loud enough that several curious eyes looked my way.

"Shhh, Alice. We all know full well how information and gossip flies faster here than our jet airplanes!" Alice's expression reflected both sorrow and excitement at the same time.

Angela whispered, "Luuuccyyy, you have some 'splaining to do," in her spot-on Desi Arnez impression. "Aww, seriously, Bella, we need to catch up! I have heard tidbits from the others, but I want to hear it right from the horse's mouth! Yet right now, we both have our flights to catch. More soon?"

I nodded before giving the girls quick hugs with promises of a more detailed dish session later in the week.

"Safe flights, you two!" I called out as they quickly whisked away to their assigned gates, leaving me to prepare for my own flight without them...without him.

Four days later, I was back in the city watching Tanya drag her travel bag into the living room. I was sitting on the couch, touching up the nail polish on my toes, while she yelled to Alice in the bedroom to not forget to pack this and that for their weekend away.

Some rich guy, who Tanya had met through her travels, invited her up to Newport, Rhode Island for the folk festival. She had asked us girls if we wanted to join her because she did not want to go solo and send mixed signals to this man. While I would have jumped at such an opportunity, especially to see Bob Dylan, I was going to be busy doing small stints in Cincinnati and the Midwest. Fortunately, she was able to corral Alice to keep her company and act as a buffer between her and her hopeful male friend.

None of this was unusual for Tanya. By far, she was the most experienced girl in the house when it came to men. Some were friends; some were lovers. There was no shortage of suitors, who spanned from Manhattan to all across the globe. Of the many men, we mostly heard about a certain 'unnamed' actor she met in first class; Armando, a real Don Juan of sorts; and Iain, the businessman from Edinburgh whose accent was music to her ears. It was also apparently music to her body as well. Of course, there were countless others who would never get to see her "chaste chamber" as Tanya so politely put it.

"So sad you can't join us this weekend, Bella. It's a shame Pan Am has you, and we can't steal you away!" Tanya pouted at me, before returning to zipping up her overflowing travel bag.

"You know I would love to join you girls and the stew bum if I wasn't working." I could hear frustration in my voice. Yet I wasn't all that upset about the Newport festival, I was more sad that a certain guy would be returning on the 25th and I wouldn't get to see him.

"Yeah, but let's not lie now. I know you wouldn't be spending the weekend with us if you had it free!" She gave me a knowing look. _Damn, she was good._

Tanya continued, "Here's a little unsolicited advice from your older and wiser friend. Don't get in too deep with each other. You have to experience some of the perks of our profession. You think Alice and I would be having an expense paid weekend away if it weren't for a certain charming man I met on a flight? Enjoy it while you got it, honey."

"But-"

"Trust me, when they start letting you fly off this continent, you are going to see it is a _big _world out there, full of delicious men. They are going to be enamored by you. You will dine at the crème de la crème of places and be showered with gifts and passion. Live a little by avoiding entanglements. There will be plenty of time for picket fences and babies and all that kind of stuff later."

I shook my head at the redhead in front of me. I wasn't much like her. Everything about her exuded sexuality. You could tell that ever since she showed the first signs of becoming a woman, she always had the pick of the litter. I had never been that type of girl.

Sadly, Alice joined Tanya in the living room after she had finished her preaching session, so I didn't have Alice to come to my defense. She placed her bags down by the door and came over to hug me goodbye.

"Be good," I whispered into Alice's ear.

"And when am I ever _not_ good? It's her we all have to worry about!" We giggled, knowing truer words had never been spoken.

Tanya blew me a kiss as they exited out the door.

After they left, I carefully walked into the kitchen, so as to not ruin my newly painted toe nails. I pulled a bottle of Coca Cola out of the refrigerator, popped the cap, and sat down on a dinette chair.

Sipping the soda pop, my eyes glazed over as I grew lost in thought. While Tanya's comments shouldn't have rattled my cage, I pondered whether she might actually have a point. I came into this job, rather this _career_, because I wanted to see what this world had to offer. I didn't want to be cooped up in an office having my ass pinched by some fifty year old boss. If my ass was going to get pinched, at least it would be more under my terms. If I had wanted all that, I would have just stayed back in Forks. Charlie probably would have been happy with that decision, but not me. I wanted so much more than the life I had a year ago.

Tanya suggested that I be open to meeting more men. It's not like I had them falling at my feet as they did for her. But was she right in saying that I shouldn't focus so strongly on just one person so soon? I hated that she even made me think this way. It's not like we were going steady...yet. Regardless, I refused to count my chickens before they were hatched, nor did I want to lose a good thing like Edward.

_Take it day by day, Bella._

I took my own advice, but the days sure were moving slowly. Five more of them were spent serving passengers, and again, I found myself back in our apartment. Tonight was Tanya's Book Club which was usually quite fun. While I had only participated a few times so far, Tanya had hosted the club long before I lived with her. Angela was busy getting the Jiffy Pop going on the stove, while I helped Tanya arrange our living room furniture in a circular formation.

During the past few nights in Cincinnati, I had a chance to read D.H. Lawrence's _Lady Chatterley's Lover,_ which was tonight's book for discussion. When Tanya loaned me her well worn copy of this soft cover book, I had no idea what to expect. The cover was enough to peak my interest with its drawing of a man embracing a woman while lying next to each other. It also helped that the words on its cover boasted, "The great novel that shocked the world." The book sounded rather titillating and a break from the usual classics that were discussed at these types of meetings.

The members started to arrive shortly past seven, quickly filling up the living room and sprawling out on the rug as well. A few of the girls were stews, but many were local friends who came to Tanya's Book Club religiously.

The small living room was growing quite loud with chatter. But, with a simple clearing of her throat, Tanya was able to quickly get everyone's attention. "Ladies, as usual, help yourselves to refreshments. Our little make-shift wet bar is stocked and ready for your enjoyment. So go get a libation and treats, and we'll start in just a few minutes from now."

The girls rushed over to the bar and poured themselves drinks, while I brought out the popcorn and petite sandwiches and placed them on the coffee table.

Within minutes, Tanya called the room to order. "So, ladies, did we all read this month?" Giggles exploded all over the room. I noticed a few girls turned bright red.

"Well, I will take that as a resounding "yes" then!" Tanya smiled. She was a natural leader, and I could tell she felt most comfortable in this role. "So, what did we all think about _Lady Chatterley's Lover_?"

A mousy voice quickly spoke up. "I really liked how the novel fluctuated between Victorian and modern, and at times it was conservative, yet also radical." Carmen, always the smart-nic, continued as she dived into a synopsis and analysis of the story.

Saving us from Carmen's long-winded diatribe, another girl cut her off. "Oh come on, Carmen! Face it, the book was...pornographic!" More giggles filled the room.

"I'm not sure I would call the book _pornographic_ per se," Tanya responded. "I rather enjoyed hearing those young English intellectual types spouting off about sex, yet the reader understands that they wouldn't know the first thing to do when actually in a bedroom with a lady! I'm so glad Connie found Mellors to show her a thing or two! He at least displayed some warmth and was passionate with her."

Angela barked in. "Passionate? Perhaps you mean forceful instead! I mean Connie wasn't exactly being active when she had sexual relations with Mellors! She was so passive with him. It was like she had to completely surrender to him before she could even orgasm. I got the impression that D.H. Lawrence is implying us women have to yield to a man in order to be sexually fulfilled. God, I'm so glad we weren't around in the 20's! Things were just so backward back then."

"Angela, while I hear you and all, I think we all know why we _really_ enjoyed the book," Alice said with a big smile. "I mean when Connie talked about Mellors' thrusting buttocks, I will admit that I got a little horny." A chorus of more chuckles followed.

I looked at her, slightly shaking my head. "What? Jasper's away! How else am I supposed to feel, Bella?" Alice playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"I have never read anything like that before. I had to fan myself," Rose admitted. I was surprised she had a reaction like that. While I knew Rose was a virgin (by choice), she had heard plenty of eye opening sex talks from Tanya and Alice.

It was interesting hearing some people get all philosophical about the book, whereas others just wanted to talk about the story's steamier side. Usually, I would have been interested in discussing the book, but all this talk about sex naturally made me think about Edward. Since I considered myself to be a bit of a bookworm, I hated to admit that while reading in the bathtub at the Netherland Plaza in Cincinnati, I skimmed for some of the more juicy parts of the story. They were easy to find as the corners of the pages of said parts had already been folded down for easy re-reading at a moment's notice. It was evident why this book had been passed around from woman to woman.

Eventually, those who wanted to chat about sex won out over the few people in the room who desired to talk plot. As more cocktails were consumed, the girls grew more and more open and candid with one another. I felt at ease hearing others talk about their escapades, some with many more men than the two I had been with. I thought back to how I had felt weird about sleeping with Edward so soon, and now found myself laughing over that concern. After all, now I was more interested in seeing when I would get to sleep with him next!

After a few days at home, I was working in the air, flying back and forth between Washington D.C. and the impossibly more humid, Miami. The first week of August was now over, marking over three weeks since I had last seen Edward. The only comfort I had was the knowledge that our separation was nearing its end. At least I knew he was thinking of me, even if we had to sometimes speak via a third party, such as the disc jockey at WNEW.

I arrived back from MIA late in the afternoon. It was one of those rare occasions when everyone was out of the apartment for work, and as such, the place was all mine. I turned up the radio in my room, singing along as I waltzed into the bathroom. I practically flung that iron maiden of a girdle all the way to Brooklyn. Since I didn't have to wear it for a few good days, I wanted nothing to do with the damn thing.

I stepped into a hot bath, letting my legs go limp after hours of standing and serving coffee and danish on board. Perhaps I was just delusional, but it looked as though my toes were thanking me as they wiggled in the water.

After setting my hair, I slipped into my light cotton nightgown and thin robe. The sweet voice of Barbara Lewis filled the bedroom, prompting me to grab my comb and sing into the mirror.

_Baby, I'm yours, 'Til the stars fall from the sky_

_Baby, I'm yours, 'Til the rivers all run dry_

_Baby, I'm yours, 'Til the poets run out of rhyme_

I wasn't much of a singer, but I could hear genuine feeling coming through those lyrics. I was completely thinking of him. I had never heard a love song in this way, and trying to sing along with Barbara, I felt my voice get a little shaky. _Oh Edward, can't time move any quicker for us?_

The sounds of my grumbling stomach took me out of the moment and so I headed into the kitchen. There was nothing in the icebox that looked interesting to me, and I certainly did not feel like cooking. Sadly, the only thing that appeared appetizing was the half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer. Since I had already had a recent weigh in with Mrs. Cope, ice cream seemed like a perfectly logical dinner on a hot summer night. I readied myself a nice sized bowl, gathered a spoon, and plopped myself in front of the tube.

No sooner had I eaten but just a few spoonfuls and the buzzer rang. I grumbled to myself, wondering who could be calling on our home at this late hour.

I rose, and walked to the intercom. "Yes?"

"Western Union here, Ma'am. I have a telegram delivery for a Miss Swan. Is she home?"

"Yes, I'm her. Please come on up." I was a little nervous as I waiting for the courier. Telegrams were usually sent to relay important and urgent news.

I already had the door open when I saw the young man in his uniform reaching the top steps. He was a few years younger than me and began to look at me with googly eyes. Realizing I was standing in front of him in just my sleep wear, I hastily secured the belt of my robe. With a goofy grin, he handed me the telegram. I thanked him and quickly closed the door behind me.

After seeing that the telegram was addressed from Edward, I nearly bore a hole in the floor from jumping with excitement. I went back to the couch, holding the message in my hands. I opened it with much care and saw that the telegram had been sent last night from Los Angeles. I almost didn't want to read the passage below because I wanted to savor this moment. Hearing from him was such a treat, especially in this manner. Realizing I was being an idiot, I permitted my eyes to look further down the telegram.

BELLA. BEING APART FROM YOU HAS BEEN SO DIFFICULT. THEY SAY ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER & I'M FINDING THAT COULDN'T BE CLOSER TO THE TRUTH. COMPARED OUR SCHEDULES & NOTED NEXT WEEKEND WE ARE FREE. I WILL BE CALLING "BEECHWOOD 4-5789" TO SET UP A DATE. BIG SURPRISE PLANNED FOR US ON 15 AUG 1965. THIS PILOT LONGS TO HOLD HIS FORKS GIRL IN HIS ARMS AGAIN. XOXO AND 3/4, EDWARD.

I re-read the telegram over and over, perhaps hoping Edward himself would emerge from the small piece of tan paper. I couldn't help but be curious about the surprise he had planned. _I'm all yours Edward... August 15th, 16th, etc..._

After a good hour or so of daydreaming, I decided it was finally time for bed. I placed the telegram next to the flowers he had given me during our last date. I had dried them so I could enjoy them longer. I laid down in my soft bed and soon my thoughts drifted back to him. As there was no fear of getting caught, I let myself sink further into the bed.

We were on the jet airplane, back to the scene of our first kiss. Edward's tongue was swirling madly with mine, but this time, no one was there to interrupt us.

I imagined Edward's hand dipping into my blouse, while I simultaneously caressed my breast over the fabric of my nightgown. His breathing was becoming hitched as our kisses grew more frantic. My fingers latched onto the lapels of his uniform jacket, pulling him impossibly closer to me. He took my actions as a hint and crossed over to join me in my seat row. His right leg intercepted between mine as he slowly pushed me back across the seats. Our kisses grew firmer, especially as his entire weight bore down on me.

His free hand traveled slowly up my leg and to the spot where I desired his touch most. Of course, as I was the director of this fantasy, I wasn't wearing a girdle. In fact, I wore nothing at all underneath that blue pencil skirt.

As I imagined his strong fingers caressing me, I slipped my own under the elastic of my cotton underwear and between my legs. I was surprised how wet I had already become, simply as a result of my own imagination.

I touched myself as I imagined he would touch me. Rather, I touched myself like I _knew_ he had touched me. As I could feel myself reaching climax, I swore I could hear his words on that Ferris Wheel coaching me in my ear.

_"Come for me, Bella. Let me see a naughty side of you."_

I bit my lower lip as I felt myself shake under my hand. I let out an audible moan that surprised me and brought be back to the present. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

Taking my extra pillow, I flipped to my side. I squeezed it tight, imagining Edward was beside me. In the dark, I could see the silhouette of the telegram, propped up against the vase on my nightstand. Although he might have been miles and miles away, in this space and time, I felt like he was very much with me in my room.

I chanted repeatedly to myself. _Just one more week. Just one more week. Just one more week._

After all, next weekend would be here...eventually.

**A/N:**

**So guess what, my wonderful and amazing readers? Next chapter, PilotWard (Pilot-boy, Captain Cullen, whatever you wanna call HIM) and Stewbella (Forks Girl) will be together again! I'm so excited to finally be writing this chapter, you can't even imagine. If it can live up to what I envision in my head, I will be a happy camper. So can anyone guess what he has planned for their surprise date on August 15th? Let me know in your review, and if you guess right, I'll give you a bonus teaser and props in the next A/N. I'm not giving any hints other than what is in the story because this is a lil challenge! Feel free to also discuss on the story's thread.**

**Thanks to my super special beta, siouxchef. I heart her so. My iota, hopefulwager, is currently on vacation, but I still feel a shout out is appropriate! Thanks also to those of you who left me reviews. Sounds like a lot of you enjoyed the radio dedication scene, and all of you wanted to see the couple back together. You already know that it is happening soon, but as Edward says in the telegram, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Plus, it is the reality of their careers.**

**As always, all reviews are responded to and get spoilers. Please, please, please, click the review button even if just to say a short comment (and make your guess about the date). Reviewers also get an extra pillow and blanket in their airline seat, to make winter traveling more comfortable!**

**xoxo, FLC**


	6. Chp 6: Ticket to Ride

_Disclaimer: They might be SM's characters, but she sure as hell never did this with them! While SM owns the Twi universe, the remaining content is all mine. __No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

**August 14, 1965**

**EPOV**

"Thank you, Mr. McCarty, you are incredibly kind to be doing this."

"It's no bother, son. Our bank gets tickets to events all the time. When I saw these on my desk, I knew my son and his friends would enjoy them much more than my clients and I. I'm not so into this rock and roll racket you kids all seem to like nowadays."

I shook his hand before rising from the office chair. "Thanks again, sir."

"You guys have fun. But please, remind my son to pay his father a visit every once in a while. That Pan Am sure keeps you boys busy."

"That they do!" I nodded in agreement before heading out the door. As I stepped out of the bank, I couldn't help but peek in the white envelope. It contained four tickets to The Beatles concert at Shea stadium this Sunday. Bella was going to flip.

I skipped down the stairs of the subway entrance and waited for the F train. It arrived shortly, and I took an empty seat next to an older gentleman. Sitting back, I let my head relax against the window behind me. There was nothing that could wipe off the permanent smile that was etched across my face. I was finally going to see her soon.

I started to draft up a plan for tomorrow's big double date. However, no sooner had I started to get lost in my thoughts, when I was disturbed by the grumbling and cursing of the man next to me as he angrily flipped through the pages of his newspaper.

Unfortunately, I made the mistake of looking over at him, and he took this as an invitation to speak to me.

"Bad enough Johnson just signed that damn Act for them, now they have to burn down half of Los Angeles?" He flashed the cover of the paper at me. "What's this world coming to? Those people are trash, trash I tell you." His face was full of rage and hate.

My stop was quickly approaching. As I stood up to exit the car, I turned to face him. "With all due respect, sir, the only trash I see is you."

I guess I found the one thing that could take my smile away.

My fingers turned the dial of Bella's phone number, and a woman answered the phone. "Good evening, may I please speak with Bella?"

"Hello, Edward, it's Rosalie. She's not back yet."

"Ah. Flight delay?" I could not disguise my disappointment.

"Yeah. She called me from a pay-phone at Kennedy just a couple minutes ago. But don't fret, I imagine she's on her way home now."

"That's good. Can you please have her call me when she gets in?"

"No sweat."

"But don't hang up, I actually have a question for you, Rose."

"Sure, shoot," she replied.

"See I have a friend, a Pan Am guy, who has expressed an interest in you and-"

"Let me guess, he wants to know if I might be interested back?" Judging by her response, I guessed this type of thing was pretty normal for her.

"I guess that's part of it."

"Go on, please," she instructed.

"Do you happen to know Emmett McCarty? Second Officer McCarty?"

"Ahh, yes. Well, I don't know him personally, but I've admired, I mean, I have _seen_ him before. Why? Is it him? The guy who's interested?"

"Yes." I could hear her gasp with excitement over the phone.

"I was going to have Bella ask you this, but I might as well. Emmett would like to know if you'd be interested in being his date tomorrow night to see The Beatles?"

Rose sputtered out, "Oh my god. Am I dreaming? This is real, right?"

"Yes, this is real," I chuckled.

"Well you tell Second Officer McCarty that I will happily be his date. Oh, and not just because it involves The Beatles!"

"Excellent, he'll be quite pleased. But whatever you do, I ask that don't mention this to Bella. See, he has four tickets so we can all go together on a double date, and I want to keep the concert a surprise from her."

"Good luck with that, Edward. It's not like this show isn't the talk of the town or anything! But for you," she promised, "I'll keep the Brits our little secret. Hell, she was already excited that you had something planned this weekend. That girl hasn't stopped talking about your telegram."

I smiled to myself hearing Rose's words. "That's nice to hear. So we'll come pick you girls up around half past four tomorrow. We'll then have an early dinner before heading out to the show."

"I can't wait. Tell Emmett I'm over the moon, and I'll make sure your girl calls you the minute she gets in."

_Your girl_. I liked hearing that.

An hour went by, and upon hearing the first ring of the phone, I picked up.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Is that how you address everyone who calls your home, Officer Cullen?"

"No, call it psychic intuition." I laid down on my couch, settling in for a cozy chat with her. "Bella, your voice. It's so damn good to finally hear your voice."

"I have missed you so much, Edward. So, so much." I could hear the honesty in her voice.

"I think you know I feel the same way."

"So an unusually excited blond roommate of mine told me that you rang earlier. Any chance you were trying to call Beechwood 4-5789 for a date?"

"Hah, you thought you were so clever with that song request. As if I needed you to even hint to me about taking you on a date."

"Hmm, and I _really get you going_, eh?"

"Nah, I only requested that song because I like The Kinks. No other reason," I grinned. It was so nice to hear her quick wit again.

"Uh huh, Pilotboy. I don't believe you. So, what's this I hear about a surprise tomorrow? I do believe your lovely telegram requested me to keep the 15th free."

"Is that tomorrow? Oh shoot, I guess I ought to come up with something for us to do then."

"Yeah, yeah, get to it!" It was cute seeing how eager she was about what I had planned, but I sure wasn't going to tell her.

"Sorry, I'm not saying much except that it's a double date that includes Rosalie. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm sure I'll get it out of you somehow. So what lucky guy did you round up for her?" she asked.

"My friend, Emmett. He's another 'Pilotboy' as you like to say."

"There can be only one Pilotboy, Edward." _I could happily live with that opinion._ "So what am I supposed to wear for our date?"

"Dress comfortably. Em and I will be by to get you girls at four-thirty."

With tomorrow's plan set in place, we chatted about her flight and lamented about her late arrival home. I had hoped we might be able to meet for dessert somewhere tonight, but it was getting rather late. At least the waiting would come to an end tomorrow. For now, it was just good to hear my girl and know we were sleeping in the same city.

**August 15th, 1965**

I set down the razor, inspecting my face for missed spots. Satisfied, I slapped on some Aramis cologne and threw a little pomade in my hair. I stepped into my closet and decided on a pair of black slacks and a casual short sleeved shirt. After getting dressed, I took one last look in the mirror to ensure I would be up to snuff for Bella.

Before leaving my bedroom, I noticed that it looked a little untidy. Hoping that the room might have a special guest later, I quickly cleaned it up and made the bed with some fresh sheets. I relished the image of Bella laying across my bed.

Right as I finished tidying up my room, the intercom buzzed. Walking over to the hallway, I clicked the button. "Yes?"

"Hey, Cullen. I'm down here when you're ready."

"Yep, be right there."

I gathered a bouquet of blush colored roses I had purchased for Bella, ensured the tickets were in my pocket, and headed out the door. Emmett and I shared a good laugh upon noticing we were both holding flowers for our dates.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aren't we such gentlemen?" he pointed out while raising his bouquet in the air.

Emmett headed to the curb to hail a cab. "Say, you got the tickets, right?"

"Yes. You got the ear plugs?"

"You aren't kidding, pal. This ought to be very interesting tonight. Thanks for setting me up with Rosalie. She's a stunner."

I patted his back. "No problem at all, Em."

We hired a cab and were on our way to the girls' apartment over by 14th Street. The trip was only about 15 minutes, give and take the traffic, but it was still painfully too long. After paying the driver, I jumped out of the car and practically galloped up that flight of stairs to her apartment. I could hear Emmett laughing as he casually climbed the stairs behind me.

By the time I got to the top, she was already waiting for us by the door.

Before she could even utter one word, my lips were on hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist, practically lifting her in the air. Her kisses held no sign of tentativeness; her happiness seemed to mirror mine.

"Ahem." I heard Emmett clear his throat. "Edward, perhaps you'll be polite and introduce me to these lovely ladies?" He nudged me on my side, forcing me to step back from Bella.

"Sorry man. Its been a while, you know?" He gave me a look that was both mocking and understanding at the same time.

"Bella, please meet my friend, Emmett." They shook hands and engaged in quick formalities.

"And Rosalie, allow me to introduce you to your escort this evening." I stepped back so they could meet.

Rose blushed as Emmett took her hand in his. The two of them struck up a conversation as they moved further into the living room, leaving Bella and I by the door.

Realizing I still had the flowers in my possession, I offered them to Bella. Her face lit up as she happily accepted the bouquet. "Oh, they're wonderful, Edward. Thank you."

She took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "I want to put them in a vase real quick before we head out," she explained.

After arranging the roses to her liking, Bella turned around to face me. Dressed in a sleeveless baby blue top and black capri pants, I admired how her clothes seemed to hug her in all the right places. My mouth grew dry with desire; she was such a vision to behold.

"Do you even get what a sight you are right now?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

I briskly stepped from the doorway, making a beeline straight for her. I was intent on showing her just what kind of affect she had on me. I needed to stake my claim.

I lifted her light frame on top of the kitchen counter with ease. With one hand tightening across her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck, my lips crashed onto hers. Our tongues danced and eagerly entwined, causing me to groan into her mouth. She matched my desire, drawing me closer with aggressive fingers in my hair and curling one leg tightly around my backside. I inhaled the subtle aroma of her perfume as I devoured her with kisses. The sound of her hushed whimpers only served to fuel my desire to skip the show and have my way with her.

All too soon, we were interrupted by Emmett and Rosalie. "You think you two lovebirds can take a break so maybe we can get this show on the road?" Rose complained. Having known Rose for a brief time now, I had become familiar with her art of being blunt.

Bella sighed as I begrudgingly helped her off the counter. Before leaving the kitchen, I gently pulled her close to me. "Later," I promised. It was all it took to bring back her trademark smile.

Emmett and I decided to take the girls to a nearby Italian place. During the short walk to the restaurant, Bella badgered me with questions about where we were going. She reminded me of that child I met outside WorldPort. She was alive with curiosity.

Her guesses continued as we dined over pasta and wine. We held hands under the table and sneaked in a few kisses here and there. By this point, Emmett and Rose were completely oblivious to us; it seemed like they really hit it off. We might as well had been sitting at different tables.

After dinner, I whistled over a taxi driver and had the girls join me in the back seat. Emmett sat up front and whispered our destination to the cabbie, which was good because I caught Bella trying to listen in.

"Aren't you a sneaky one?" I taunted.

"It's so unfair that all of you know where we are going, and you're keeping me outta the loop!" She pouted at me.

"Oh, life is so unfair at times." I gave her the phoniest sad face that I could muster.

"Just can it, Bella." Rose spat out. "You are going to die when you find out, and it'll be soon enough!" Bella rolled her eyes at her dramatically.

The cab whisked away, bringing us through the Queens-Midtown Tunnel and down the expressway.

"Edward, are we...are we going back to the Fair?"

I smiled, understanding why she might have made this assumption. After all, Shea stadium was located in Flushing Meadows as well.

"You'll see" I simply replied.

As we got closer to the stadium, it became pretty clear how we would be spending our evening. Heaps of fans were walking along the sidewalks leading into the parking lot, some sporting big Beatles buttons pinned to their tops.

Bella started clapping her hands. "Edward! Are we seeing The Beatles? Oh my god. Oh my god!" She grabbed my face and kissed me square on the lips. "Thank you. You're the best!" Her smile was the definition of radiant.

"To be fair, you have Emmett and his father to thank."

"Oh, Emmett, thank you," she shrieked while patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm so jazzed for this show. It was so difficult to keep it from you. I nearly spilled the beans countless times," Rose admitted. "Can you believe we are going to see THE BEATLES?" The two girls starting jumping in their seats and squealing.

"Got those ear plugs, Emmett?" This was just a small preview of what was in store for him and I tonight.

The driver pulled up to the curb, and we joined the masses of eager fans waiting to enter Shea. The place was a mob scene, and it was clear that Emmett and I were very much outnumbered by girls.

After we bought the girls programs, we went to locate our seats which ended up being quite close to home plate. We took our places, letting the girls sit together in between us.

I put my arm around Bella. "So, were you surprised?"

"I promise Rose didn't tell me, but when you told me to hold this date, I sort of had my suspicions. I was 95.4% sure it could be this concert, but I didn't want to say anything just in case I was wrong." Speaking louder so the others could hear, she added, "Edward and Emmett, you guys really outdid yourselves."

"Yeah, Emmett this is one heck of a first date." Rose nodded approvingly. "How will you ever top it?"

"So does that mean you'll go out with me again?" A big grin spread across his face.

"If you play your cards right, Mister."

It appeared Rose might have met her match. Throughout the opening acts, those two kept busy making out. Bella and I kept ourselves entertained as well in a similar fashion. I was happy that the time apart hadn't changed how we interacted together. If anything, we had grown more comfortable with one another's company.

She brushed my hair back with her fingers. "Edward, here we are surrounded by 50,000 people, and yet it might as well just be you and me."

I grinned. "Something tells me that might change once The Beatles hit the stage, but I'm willing to be second fiddle for a bit."

Our private time came to an end when Ed Sullivan took to the small stage located on second base of the field. The audience roared, and everyone quickly rose to their feet.

He spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, honored by their country, decorated by their Queen, loved here in America, here are The Beatles!"

With those words, the world's most famous British foursome, clad in beige matching jackets and their signature mop top hairdos, sprinted onto the field and took their places on the small stage. While I thought it was loud before, nothing could prepare me for the screams that filled the stadium. I have been next to jets, revving their engines at full speed, and this was still louder. Beatlemania could move mountains.

From what I could tell over all the screaming, the band dove into _Twist and Shout_. I looked over at Bella, and noticed the madness had struck her too. Her hands were wildly digging into her hair as she screamed with all her might. I feared she might pass out. Rose was no different. It was as if these two mild mannered women were replaced with screeching banshees.

"Oh my god, John! I love you!" Bella belted out. Rose was busy calling out Paul's name. They both had tears in their eyes. Actual tears! Emmett and I both shook our heads. I guess our girls had their favorites, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be us for the time being.

The Beatles continued through their set list, and from the looks on their faces, they were equally in awe of the crowd as their fans were of them. They launched into _Can't Buy Me Love_. At least that is what I think they were playing, because I couldn't really hear them all that well. The sound system just wasn't loud enough for this large space and was no competition to all the screaming. It was kind of a shame really. Here they were, the biggest band on the planet, playing live in front of me, and yet a performance on TV would have been better.

Not that I was really complaining. The show was still a spectacle to see, especially watching girls and grown women climb over fences and run out onto the field in hope of making their way onstage. Before they could get close, a police officer would catch them. Looking at Bella and Rose's reaction to the show, I almost wouldn't have put it past them to make such an attempt as well.

**BPOV**

The show was just incredible, the best by far. Here I was with Edward _and_ John Lennon, who was standing so close, yet so far away. Throughout the show, Rose and I could do nothing but scream, cry, and sing along. I'm sure my mascara was all a mess by my fanaticism, but it didn't seem to scare Edward away from periodically kissing me.

Sadly, it all went by way too fast. Their set seemed to end as soon as it had started. Yet, I knew this would be a night I would never ever forget as long as I lived. Upon playing the final notes of _I'm Down_, The Beatles promptly ran off the field. A swarm of girls, and even a few guys, tried to rush after them. I might have been crazy about them, but not that crazy!

As I collected my pocketbook and program, I got a glimpse of my wristwatch. It wasn't even ten yet. I grew giddy knowing that Edward and I had plenty of time to end this date on an even higher note. Thinking back to the scene we had in the kitchen earlier, the naughty voice inside me swooned with the possibilities of what lay just ahead.

While we waited in line for a cab, Emmett and Rose suggested that we go to a diner near our place for coffee. Edward and I looked at them, unsure of how to respond to their invite.

"One second." Edward turned to me and whispered in my ear. "I was hoping you might join me back at my apartment." He emphasized his point by skirting his lips across my ear lobe, sending a jolt right through me.

I pulled away, returning my attention to the couple who was eagerly awaiting our answer. "If it's okay with you guys, I think I might head back with Edward to his place." I looked at Rose hoping she wouldn't be offended that I didn't want to join them.

"No problem." Emmett reached out for my hand. "It was real nice meeting you, Bella. I'm sure we'll see each other again." He then poked fun at my love for a certain Beatle by telling Edward, "Have a great rest of the night, _John_!"

"Same to you, _Paul_," he quickly responded while winking at Rose. _Were Rose and I really that bad during the show?_

She gave me a hug, and in a hushed voice assured, "Don't sweat it, honey. I'm a big girl, and plus you're not the only one who would like some alone time with a boy. While my date may not be an all-nighter like yours, it doesn't mean I can't have some fun with him!"

"You two are cute together. Go get that boy, and if things don't work out, you always have Paul McCartney to fall back on." We giggled before parting ways.

Edward and I curled up in the back-seat of the taxi. I nestled my head into the curve of his neck, caressing his fingers in my lap. Now that we were alone, our silence seemed to signal our increasing anticipation. The cab driver pulled up to his mid-town apartment building. Edward took my hand and helped me slide out of the cab.

The electricity between us grew as we rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. It had been over a month since the last time we were in an elevator together, and just like then, Edward's eyes communicated his desire. There was more confidence in his demeanor too. This time, there was no doubt how this evening was going to end.

Always the gentleman, Edward unlocked the door and stepped aside so I could enter first. He flipped on the light in the hallway, and I followed the path into his living room. It was such a thrill to be in his space and amongst his things. It was as if another aspect of his life was suddenly coming into focus; a new piece of a puzzle now in place.

I was immediately struck by his choice of modern design. His furniture consisted of a black leather button couch with matching chairs and a coffee table made of glass that was set upon a piece of driftwood. Against one wall was a hi-fi credenza stereo and shelves displaying an impressive record collection. A white shag floor rug contrasted well with the dark wooden floors. The walls were decorated with framed photographs of various cities and monuments. As a lover of travel, I found myself staring at them.

"Are these yours, Edward?"

"I've been known to dabble in photography." He stepped behind me, pointing to the picture I had spent some time admiring. "This one is my most recent of the bunch. That misty scene is from the Blue Lagoon in Iceland. I took it during a layover from a flight I did to Reykjavík. Nice perk of our jobs, wouldn't you say?" I nodded, even though I hadn't gotten to fully experience this well talked about perk just yet.

I moved over to look out the window. "Nice view."

"Sure, if you like neon signs and all." He was referring to the blinking sign that hung outside the Snapping Dragon Chinese restaurant across the street.

"Well, it beats mine, unless you desire a gorgeous view of a New York City alleyway."

"That's city living," he acknowledged. "So Bella, why don't you make yourself comfortable. Anything I can get for you?"

"I'm so thirsty. Water would be great, please." As he walked into the kitchen, I relaxed on the couch; the smell of the leather was so masculine, so him. On a shelf across from me, I noticed his green World's Fair hat. "Oh, I see you put your Peter Pan hat in here."

"Yep, that way I can be reminded of you when we're not together," he called out from the other room. My heart swelled hearing that he liked to think of me during our time of separation.

As he rejoined me, offering me a glass of cold water, I noticed an acoustic guitar perched up on a stand. He sat down beside me.

"Thanks," I said before taking a few refreshing sips. "So I assume you can play?" I tilted by head towards the guitar.

"Yes, since high school. My mother, Esme, is a music teacher, and she taught me for a couple of years. From there, I just picked up things along the way. To be honest, I hadn't played my guitar for a while, only again recently. Consider yourself my musical inspiration." He winked at me, causing the heat to rise in my cheeks. It was hard to deny the affect this man had on me.

He sat back, cuddling with me. "Did you have a fun time tonight, or is that a silly question?"

"Oh god, yes, Edward! It was really far out! _You_ took me to see The Beatles. I saw The Beatles, live!" I spoke louder than necessary, still high off the excitement from earlier. "There's just something about them. I mean, can you imagine being on that stage with your guitar and having all those people...all those _girls_... screaming just for you?"

"No, I can't. Although, I sure wish you would scream for me like you did for Lennon," he teased. I was amused by his wish. After all, hadn't I screamed out his name a few times back in his hotel room in San Francisco?

"Aw, do I detect a wee bit of jealousy?" I raised my eyebrows at the gorgeous specimen that sat beside me. As if Lennon had _anything_ on this man.

A devilish idea came to my mind. With his focus on me, I used my eyes to point him back towards the direction of the guitar. "So, Mr. John Lennon, sir, think I could maybe get a private performance?" I asked playfully.

Being a smart man, Edward quickly caught on to my game. With a big grin, he tousled his hair so it lay over his forehead. He rose to pick up his guitar, and in an over the top British accent, dedicated the song to his number one fan, me. As he played the opening chords of _Ticket to Ride_, I rose from the couch, re-enacting my performance at Shea complete with dancing and mock screams to boot.

He sat in a chair and I fell to his feet, pretending to worship him even more like some rabid fan. We were both in tears from laughter as the song came to an end. Struggling to catch my breath, I wrapped my arm around one of his strong legs, resting my head against him.

Edward ran his hand through my hair before turning his attention back to the instrument. After tuning each string, he resumed strumming his guitar. It was so wonderful just sharing this moment with him.

Suddenly, without any introduction, he launched into another Beatles' song. This one was slower, and I soon recognized it to be _If I Fell_. He did not sing along at first, and I simply enjoyed his instrumental version. I scooted back and leaned into the coffee table, allowing myself a better view so as to admire his long fingers while he plucked away at the strings.

Edward's green eyes glistened as he stared at me while playing the chords. What had just been a silly moment suddenly turned more serious, more meaningful. His face grew pensive as he started singing along with the song.

_If I feel in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand?_

_Cause I've been in love before and I've found that love was more than just holding hands._

_If I give my heart to you...I must be sure._

_From the very start, that you would love me more than her._

It became evident that he was not simply playing me a song anymore. While he might have been singing Lennon's words, he was using the lyrics to speak directly to me. His voice started to crackle a bit as he continued.

_If I trust in you, oh please...Don't run and hide_

_If I love you too, oh please...Don't hurt my pride like her_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain..._

_And I would be sad if our new love was in vain..._

Before he could start the next verse, I quietly stopped him by gently removing the guitar from his hands and placing it back on its stand. He looked at me curiously.

Edward wasn't trying to tell me he loved me yet. I knew we weren't quite there, but his choice of song spoke volumes. He was trying to say that he didn't want to be hurt again; that he didn't want another Victoria in his life. _Seriously, Edward, could I honestly hurt you like her?_

With my eyes locked on his, I knelt back down in front of him. I slowly cupped his face in my hands and used my thumbs to trace his well defined cheek bones. My hand moved upward to gently brush his disheveled hair away from his beautiful face. My heart was pounding in my chest. I wanted Edward to know that I understood him, without telling him with trite words. Words could not express my feelings at this moment. I wanted to _show_ him that I understood what he was saying to me with his song.

Slowly, I leaned in towards his lips. My kiss was delicate, but laden with all the emotions in my heart. As I stared into his eyes, I could feel my heart opening up to him, willing him to understand what I was trying to convey. I pulled away from him slightly, and I nearly melted seeing that a smile had crept upon his face.

"Bella," he murmured, as his hands quickly became entangled in my hair, drawing me closer in his embrace. Edward's lips crushed onto mine, displaying not an inkling of hesitation. His right hand tightened around the back of my head, and his left arm clutched me impossibly tighter to him, nearly lifting me off the floor. I parted my lips, allowing his firm tongue to meet mine. His kisses were possessive, laced with need.

We broke apart, my knees momentarily weak from his display of passion. "Make love to me, Edward," I murmured during the brief parting of our lips.

His answer was evident when he quickly rose and scooped me into his arms. I hadn't even seen all of his apartment yet, but he was carrying me to the only room that mattered.

**A/N:**

**First, thanks to the ever awesome beta, siouxchef, and my previewer, hopeful wager. As you can maybe tell, I was super excited to write this chapter as evident by my quick update. How could I end chapter five with "Just one more week" and keep you hanging? I also was thrilled to hear from so many of you, including receiving comments from new readers as well. It warmed my heart. Truly.**

**Hope you enjoyed the big date with The Beatles. Be sure to check out my profile for some fun videos and images that relate to this chapter. (Re-read the end with _If I Fell_ playing in the background.) I knew I was going to be writing this chapter for the past few months, so every time I played my Beatles Rock Band, I felt excited playing some of the Shea concert era songs. Some of you "cheated" by Googling the date (or rather are resourceful). A shout out to: A Cullen Wannabe, juliette89, frumpy-v, Hyacinth85, charmizane, cmpdred, Emmy415, and secamimom!**

**I know I ended with a clam jam (I like that term better than cock block), but hopefully I leave you wanting more. I do have to switch gears for a bit and focus on entry for the earthquake fundraiser fic collection. However, do know that your reviews and comments get Pilotward and Forks Girl into the bedroom faster! Chapter 7 starts with EPOV, and I'm guessing some of you have ideas of what you want to see him do with Bella. So *please* click that review button. You have no idea how much it means to hear from _ALL_ of you. Plus, reviewers get teasers! ;)  
**

**xoxo, FLC**


	7. Chp 7: Whipped Cream & Other Delights

**FHSW #7** ** "Whipped Cream and Other Delights"**

_Disclaimer: SM created these characters, but I'm nice enough to allow them some adult fun in an apartment in NYC. While SM owns the Twi universe, the remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization._

**EPOV**

"Make love to me, Edward."

Was it a request, or was it a command? As if it mattered either way. She could ask me to walk on water, and I would drown trying. I gathered Bella in my arms, carefully pulling her close to my chest as I took her down the hallway and into the bedroom. I gracefully placed her back on her feet, on which she seemed a little unstable. Helping her steady herself, I wrapped my arm around her waist, letting her rest her head over my shoulder. Enjoying our closeness, I brushed the hair away from her face and inhaled. The scent of her floral perfume consumed me.

Perhaps I had been a coward in using a song to relay my feelings. I wasn't sure if she would get it at first, but either I had underestimated her intelligence or the lyrics were pretty darn obvious. The way she looked at me while I sang conveyed she certainly understood, and the intensity of her kiss spoke volumes.

As I hadn't used words to express myself tonight, I didn't see a rush to start now. At this point, I yearned to _show_ her the intensity of my feelings.

Bella stepped back slightly and with my head dipped down, our faces were perfectly in line with one another. The gentle curve of her puckered lips called to me. Without hesitation, I brushed mine against hers, soon parting them so we could be even closer. Her fingers trailed up my chest before clutching the sides of my face to pull me in towards her. Her eager tongue stroked mine; each firm pass making me lose all sense of awareness other than us. Her soft moans alerted me that she wanted more, which was an invitation that I would happily accept. I absorbed her with nearly all my senses. Her warmth radiated into me as my hands kneaded hungrily into her back. Her taste was uniquely hers; her scent, heavenly. Bella was perfection.

Without warning, she broke off our kiss. Our foreheads rested against one another; our breathing loud and filling the otherwise quiet room. I closed my eyes, just feeling her body breathe in and out against me.

"Edward, please," she muttered finally.

"Anything, anything for you," I panted back.

She reached around the curve of her waist, gathering my hand in hers and placing it flat against her heart. With her hand planted firmly over mine, I could feel her heart beating at a maddening pace.

"You have my heart, just please trust me that I am not _her_." I pulled my head back to find a single tear making its way down her face. Her eyes were tender and understanding. I quickly brushed the lone tear away, kissing away the dampened trail that remained.

Gently ghosting my fingers down her arms, I placed my lips back to hers.

"Thank you. I do trust you," I whispered between kisses. _I trust you with my whole heart._ I was overflowing with joy. She wasn't Victoria, she was Bella, and she really wanted me, as I did her.

With her words, my desire for her rose at an alarming pace. I had to have her _now_; every semblance of control was thrown out the window.

My hands frantically traveled up the length of her back, following the zipper of her shirt to its opening at the collar. I pulled the zipper down, letting my free hand caress her exposed skin. Sensing my determination, she helped me by pulling her shirt down her arms before tossing it carelessly on the floor. She was such a sight in her lacy white bra. The cone shape accentuating her womanliness, taunting me and echoing my name. As if reading my thoughts, she reached for the clasp in the front, revealing her gorgeous breasts for me. I caught the straps of the bra with my fingers, disposing of the undergarment in one fluid motion.

Her nipples were ripe and begging for kisses. With one arm wrapped around her, I gently leaned her back, providing me with proper access to her supple breasts. I cupped one in my hand, as I bent down to show it the reverence it so deserved. I took her entire nipple in my mouth, feeling it grow harder as I sucked it in. She shook slightly, purrs of delight escaping from her lips. Fully aware of my affect on her, I blew softly on her nipple and watched her skin pebble in response, before giving her other breast its fair share as well. As I toyed with her nipples, alternating between flicks of my tongue and greedy nibbles, I looked up at her. While her head may have been relaxed backward and her eyelids partially drawn, she was chewing at her lower lip and her breathing was becoming increasingly hitched.

I moved up towards her collar bone, tasting her salty skin as I made my way back to her lips. She moved upright, matching my intensity with feverish kisses. My hand moved down her waist, this time attacking the side zipper of her pants. I tugged down her capris, taking her panties along for the ride. Tossing the last of her clothes to the side, she was completely naked, completely _mine_. I got down on my knees, worshiping at the altar of this gorgeous girl that stood before me.

I began to massage the calves of her silky, smooth legs. My lips followed suit, taking a journey up her leg before I lifted her other leg and securely hitched it over my right shoulder. She looked at me curiously, and I answered her silently by planting wet kisses towards the inside curve of her thigh. Grasping her waist with my hands to steady her, I eagerly spread her thighs further, my lips moving deeper into her delicious warmth. The scent of her sex was intoxicating. I could get lost in her, and lost I became.

I placed languid kisses across her lips before permitting myself to explore further. I had ached to finally taste her again, so sweet, yet tangy all at once. Prodding further with my tongue, I finally reached my destination. It was there I sucked, nibbled, and played with the very epicenter of her arousal. Bella's fingers tugged violently into my hair in an attempt to press harder against me. Her hips swayed erratically, eager to move over my tongue.

"Jeeee-suuus, Edwa...," she moaned out, her words barely distinguishable. I had never heard her curse before, but it only served to further flame my desire. I teased her entrance, using my nose to move across her most sensitive flesh. Her legs were now all out shaking, the heel of her foot digging deeply into my back. Finally giving in to her, I resumed flicking my tongue where she wanted me most. In no time, she was vibrating against my face, a loud series of "yes, yes, yes" confirming she had reached her climax.

Satisfied, I pulled away and rested my forehead just below her belly button. When she was ready, she removed her leg off my shoulder and helped me back to a standing position. Her eyes were blazing, signaling to me she was ready for more.

Taking her hand, I led her to my side of the bed. Bella quickly went for my shirt, her fingers expertly working their way down the buttons. As she pulled the shirt away from me, she lightly caressed my chest. I followed her line of sight, watching her lips turn into a smile as she lightly teased my pecks. Her touch was pure electricity. She then reached for my belt, and in no time, she was pulling my pants down and discarding them to the side. I decided to help out, tossing my briefs on the floor.

Bella cupped my face, showering me with heated kisses while pushing me back so I would sit on the bed. She joined me, sitting in my lap while wrapping her legs tightly around me. Her nails raked down my back, creating trails of heat. She was lifting her hips, easily sliding herself over my length. She was winning with her game of enticement. My member was hard as ever; the tip getting ever so dangerously close to her entrance. I was fighting every urge to claim her right then and there.

"I want you," she begged. The intensity in her voice was undeniable. While I wanted nothing more than to feel all of her without the barrier of protection, I knew the potential consequence of such a misstep. I was nearly a traitor to my own body...almost.

Sighing into her neck, I plead for her to wait. Digging into the drawer of my bedside table, I found a little packet that would solve our problem. With urgency, Bella practically tore it out of my hand, promptly opening it and rolling the rubber securely down my shaft.

I was enthralled by her determination. Her eyes were now smoldering, boldly meeting my gaze as she nearly rose to her knees before lowering herself on to me. Instantly, I was surrounded by her warmth, yet still aching to be even deeper. Gripping her hips firmly with my hands, I easily guided her movements and pace. I relished the feeling of her slick silkiness as she rode me. We fit so well together.

Back in San Francisco, sex with Bella had been more playful, perhaps compensating for the uneasiness of first time passion. Yet, this time, we were quiet, save for the sounds of our desire. Our lovemaking had purpose; it was _lovemaking_.

As she began to dictate the motion of her body over me, my hands knotted into her hair. Our bodies moved together at a faster pace as we completely gave in to our primal needs. I pulled her hair back, exposing her neck to me which I quickly peppered with kisses before moving down to capture her nipple in my mouth. I tugged hungrily at it, provoking her to moan with abandon.

"Oh, Edward, I'm there...so there," she barely rasped out, prompting me to lift back and admire her face awash in pleasure. Her hips slowed slightly, and I could feel her pushing firmly into my lap. The sounds that came out of her mouth were raw and animal-like. Her body shook and tightened against my length as I felt her ride out her orgasm.

Watching her let go was the last straw for me. With one final thrust, I erupted deep inside her, my body experiencing its most intense release ever. Her head collapsed onto my shoulder, and I could feel her ragged breathing on my neck. I enclosed my arms around Bella, content in rocking her softly back and forth. While caressing her shoulder with kisses, it didn't take much to remind myself I was the luckiest man in all of Manhattan.

After some time, I gently released her and placed her comfortably across my bed. Upon removing the rubber and tossing it in the waste basket, I leaned back in bed to join her. Pulling her into my arms, she rested her head onto my chest. I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Forks Girl," I whispered. She was passed out by the time I spoke as I heard no words of protest. I closed my eyes and quickly followed suit.

My eyes flickered open, the warm sunlight hitting my face through the opened window blinds. Bella was cradled in the curve of my body, my right leg wrapped securely over hers and my hand happily nestled between her breasts. I hadn't slept so soundly in a very long time.

My mind raced, reflecting on all that had passed last night. Possibly sensing that I was awake, she began to stir beside me. She let out a happy sigh as she started to stretch.

"Good morning, beautiful." I kissed her shoulder, lightly squeezing her to further emphasize my feelings. She shuffled under the sheets so she could face me.

"Hi," she whispered. Her smile was as bright as the sun flooding the room. She began to giggle, causing me to look at her with curiosity.

She reached up to pat my hair down. I could only imagine how wild it must have looked, a mixture of pomade and hair groping from last night.

"I believe you are to blame for the unruly state of my hair."

"I'll happily take _all_ blame," she laughed.

She began to look around my room, wide eyes taking everything in before stopping to notice my armoire.

"Aw, you have our picture framed!" She had noted the photograph of us taken by the Unisphere at the World's Fair.

"You like?" I asked, knowing her answer simply by the broad smile on her face.

She nodded eagerly. "I think it's sweet that you have it in here." She paused before continuing. "You know, I keep your telegram next to my bed." Her cheeks were instantly flushed with color revealing she was a little embarrassed to have admitted that to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer so I could kiss her sweetly on the lips. Bella made my heart swell. Keeping mementos of each other in our rooms was just another sign of how we felt for one another.

_So was her giving you her heart last night, Edward, and asking you to have trust in her._ I felt the voice of reasoning nag at me. What more could I possibly want? _Affirmation_, it replied back to me.

Yes, now was the perfect time to broach the topic. It had been on my mind for quite some time, I just needed to cast aside my nerves. I had to hear her thoughts.

"So, Bella, what do we have going here?" I felt dumb as soon as the words left my mouth. Could I have been more vague?

"What do you mean?" she inquired. _Of course. _

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "I mean _us_. I don't think I am overstepping when I say it's pretty obvious that we have something special here."

"I certainly think so," she replied confidently and without hesitation. It looked like I was the only one nervous in this equation.

I shuffled my pillow, propping myself upright. I brushed my fingers lightly across the length of her arm before finally speaking again. "I guess what I'm trying to say, Bella, is...does this mean you'll be my steady? You know, as in my girl?" My heart was beating uncontrollably, my face probably betraying what should have been a more manly moment.

"Steady? So formal, don't you think? What are you going to do next, ask me to wear your pin?" I feared that I might be experiencing rejection, until she started to laugh. Probably sensing my thoughts, she squeezed my hand. "I'm teasing, Edward. Yes, yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

_Yes._ I sighed in complete contentment. With those words, I bent in towards her for a kiss. As my lips brushed against hers, a brilliant idea sprung to mind.

Pulling back, I grinned at her. "So I guess you are right. I _do_ have to pin you."

She eyed me inquisitively while I jumped out of bed, slipping my briefs up to my waist before grabbing my pants. I fished in the pant pocket for a small Beatles pin I had purchased last night as a souvenir. She had been teasing about the tradition of male college students using their school pins to declare a girl as 'taken.' I figured it only appropriate that a Beatles pin be used for this occasion.

I beckoned her to the edge of the bed. She scooted closer to me, sitting back against her legs. I took a second to admire her in this state; her hair was just as wild as mine and her lips looked raw from all our kissing.

"I bought this at the concert last night." I displayed the pin to her before picking up my shirt off the floor. After quickly helping her into it and lazily buttoning up the front, I attached the pin to the fabric.

"Consider yourself pinned," I teased, and all at once, I felt like things were normal. My nerves from earlier were long gone, and there was this overwhelming feeling that things were going to be great between us.

She shook her head, smiling while her fingers touched the pin. "You really are something, Pilot-boy."

I lifted her up, holding her close in a tight embrace. I could feel her hips starting to sway into me, causing my manhood to stir back to attention.

Before things got too far, I pulled back. "Hungry?"

"For what?" She eyed me suggestively.

"Food, Bella! You're such a naughty girl having just _one_ thing on your mind!"

She slowly released me, sighing deeply in protest. "Yes, I suppose having my boyfriend cook me breakfast wouldn't be so bad." She winked back at me.

I patted her slightly on her backside before breaking away and heading into the kitchen. Within minutes, I could hear her taking a shower. I busied myself with mixing pancake batter and whipping up some fresh cream. It was times like this I owed everything to my mom. She raised me to be very comfortable in the kitchen.

I laid out some freshly cut peaches and poured glasses of orange juice. Bella came in to join me just as I was flipping over the last batch of flapjacks in the fry pan. She had slipped on her capris, my pin now proudly adorning the shirt she had worn last night.

"It'll just be a couple more minutes. Say, why don't you put on some music in the meantime?" She nodded in approval.

Through the entry of my kitchen, I could see her sifting through my record collection. It hit me just how right it was to have her here. I could get very used to this.

I called her back in when breakfast was served. The sound of Herb Alpert's trumpet filled the apartment.

"Whipped Cream and Other Delights," she read out loud before showing me the album. The cover art was impossible to ignore, a naked woman slathered in whipped cream eyeing the photographer in a 'come hither' fashion.

"Hey, it's a hit record. Don't judge!" Bella smiled, before joining me at the table. She perched the record cover prominently against the wall.

We ate quietly, both of us ravenous after last night. I watched Bella with amusement as she slyly smiled at me from time to time. Her eyes wavered between me and the album. After finishing her last bite of pancake, she used her finger to scoop up some whipped cream from the bowl.

She placed the tip of her finger at her slightly parted lips, perfectly copying the girl on the cover, before letting her tongue slowly lick off the cream.

_Guh._

That was all it took. Instantly, I had her back in my arms and we both gave in to our desires. We never did make it out of the apartment that day.

**BPOV**

The next few days were bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss. I could have asked strangers to pinch me, to assure me this was all real.

We finally had a week off, at the same time, and we took full advantage of this opportunity together. We acted like tourists in our own city, for even though we called New York home, we realized there was so much we still hadn't seen. We hit up art museums, rented bikes in Central Park, strolled down Fifth Avenue, and rode the train out to Coney Island. I screamed for my life, my fingers digging into his arm, as I survived my first ride on the Cyclone. Edward took me out to fancy restaurants, yet we were just as comfortable dining at the Automat. As we made our way through the various sites of the city, we held hands and sneaked in kisses here and there.

Every day was packed with things to do and quiet (or not-so quiet) nights back at his place. Most importantly, during this week, we got to know each other better. I now knew silly things like his favorite color (green) and his favorite smell (the airport). Well, his first response was "you," but I slapped his arm until he gave me another answer. I discovered where he was when he found out the news of Kennedy. He revealed some of his fears, and we learned about each other's progressive ideals.

I told him more about my early upbringing with my free spirit mother. He learned why I used the term 'mother' loosely when describing her and what led me to go live with Charlie. He was patient and listened to me with great interest. My trust in him grew as I revealed secrets I thought I would never utter to another human being. He never judged, and his support was immense.

It was during these days together, we truly became girlfriend and boyfriend. Our new roles grew from fun to a more meaningful connection. He was still that gorgeous man who made me melt when I first caught sight of him in his pilot's uniform. His funny and playful side could still make me erupt in uncontrollable laughter. But now, there was a fire deep inside that burned for him. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. He was now just so much..._more_.

During the week, I managed to make a few brief visits back to my place to gather up clean clothes and check in with the girls. I somehow always missed Rose, and Alice assured me that Edward had created a match made in heaven by introducing Emmett to her. It made me happy to hear she had finally met a suitable guy. Alice was also in a daze of love, having received a novel's length of a letter from Jasper. I hoped her boy would be back soon. I couldn't help but feel bad for Alice, constantly surrounded by us girls and our new found romances. Yet, she never displayed an inkling of jealousy. She was always eager to hear about how things were going with Edward. In fact, she all out screamed when I relayed to her the story of getting pinned.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I've told you before, and I'll tell you this again. He's a keeper. Hold him tight and don't let him go!"

Alice and I chatted for a bit before I excused myself to gather my things. I had to meet Edward back at his place. We had dinner reservations at some popular Italian restaurant in the Village.

When I came back into the living room, Alice called out from the kitchen. "Don't forget to be back here tomorrow afternoon by one o'clock. Tanya told me she made that appointment for you." She came out to join me by the door, wiping her hands with a dish cloth. I could tell by Alice's face that she was slightly confused by the message she was relaying on behalf of Tanya, but I knew full well what she was referring to. As I didn't feel like going into all the details just yet, I simply smiled back in acknowledgement of the message.

"You can tell Tanya not to sweat it. I'll be back here in time. Plus, Edward will be helping his friend move tomorrow, so I wont have any distractions to make me late." I gave Alice a big hug before heading out the door. Tomorrow was one thing, but I was all about having Edward _distract_ me this evening. Just the thought of it caused me to shiver in anticipation.

I could hear Tanya honking the car down below. Somehow, she had finagled one of her admirers to loan her his car for the day. I gathered my pocket book and made my way down the flight of stairs. I guess this was really happening.

Parked at the curb, was a baby blue Corvair, its top down and Tanya on prime display in the driver's seat. Her red hair was wrapped in a vibrant scarf and she sported white rimmed sun glasses. Tanya always looked so well put together. I felt so Plain Jane in my simple skirt and sleeveless top, my hair pulled back in a silly attempt at a pony tail.

"You ready?" she inquired, helping me open the passenger door.

"I suppose so," I gulped. I was a little nervous about today's events. Part of me felt like a whore for what I was about to do. It seemed like I was embarking on a slippery slope with Tanya as my eager sidekick.

It took us some time to make it through the Lincoln tunnel, but soon we were cruising past the busy streets of Hoboken, New Jersey. After we left the heart of the small city, she pulled up to park next to a small, two-story brick building. We gathered our things, put a nickel in the meter, and walked up to the front door.

Tanya breezed through the entry, knowing her way as she had been here many times before. As we approached the final door at the end of the hallway, I noted the metal sign hanging by the entrance.

"Dr. P. Varner, MD," I read out loud, hesitation displayed in my voice.

"Yep, that would be him, Bella." Perhaps sensing my apprehension, Tanya grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, honey. It's going to be all right. Trust me, Dr. Varner is NOT judgemental about these kinds of things. He's completely hep and so kind. In fact, if he didn't wear a wedding ring, I wouldn't hesitate to flirt with him!" I laughed, feeling some of the tension melt away.

After checking in with the receptionist, the nerves began to kick in again as I sat in the waiting room with Tanya. She was snapping gum while briskly turning pages of a fashion magazine. I kept myself busy by completing some paperwork for the receptionist.

"Miss Swan. Bella Swan? The doctor is ready to see you now." I sheepishly waved my hand to acknowledge my presence. I felt like all eyes were on me, judging me. It was silly, I know. How could they possibly know why I was there to see the doctor?

The nurse led me down a short hallway, taking me into an empty patient room. "Please put on this dressing gown, and Dr. Varner will be in with you shortly."

She closed the door behind her, leaving me to undress in privacy. After securing the gown, I folded my clothes neatly and placed them on the counter. I slid into the large chair, nervously nibbling on my lower lip. Before I could gnaw my lip off, the doctor tapped on the door and I called to let him know I was ready.

"Miss Swan, so nice to meet you." He shook my hand, his warm smile helping me feel a little more at ease.

Pulling up a swivel chair, he sat down next to me. "So I took a look at your paperwork and have some understanding as to why you are here today. I have a few questions for you, if I may?"

I nodded, prompting him to continue.

"When was your last gynecological exam?"

"Two years ago, Doctor. That was my first time having a pap smear."

"Very well then, we'll do one today. Now I see that you are also interested in being prescribed the birth control pill. Are you currently engaging in sexual relations?"

He asked it so matter of fact. He didn't appear to judge that I wasn't married, yet desiring to be on the pill. This request would have been difficult with most doctors in New York and impossible in Connecticut.

"Yes, I am. With my boyfriend. But just with him." I felt like I needed to clarify, if only just for myself.

"I see. Well, let's start with the exam first and then we can chat further about birth control."

After the exam, he left the room. I quickly got dressed, so happy that the procedure was over. If only men had to come face-to-face with a speculum.

Dr. Varner returned shortly with a small plastic packet in his hand and sat down next to me.

"I am going to give to you a three month supply of Ortho-Novum today. We'll evaluate how they are working for you before I provide you with a longer prescription. Just remember, it takes a full month to be effective, so until then I advise you use other protection." He opened the device that he called a DialPak and explained that I would be on the pill for three weeks and off on the fourth week.

Twenty-one pills stared back at me, declaring my sexual freedom. As I spoke with the doctor, I became more comfortable with the pill. Just because I was going to be on the pill didn't mean I was going to sleep with any old Tom, Dick, and Harry. I was doing this for me and for my health. Not to mention, this meant freedom with Edward. No worries of pregnancy, no more rubbers.

"Remember, Bella, you'll start your first pill this Sunday." I shook hands with Dr. Varner before heading back into the waiting room. Tanya was beaming at me once she caught sight of me holding a brown bag.

During the car ride back, she continued smiling at me before returning her eyes to the road. "So Bella, how does it feel to be such a modern girl?"

"I guess good." I blushed, knowing full well what she was insinuating. I couldn't help getting lost in my thoughts, imagining sex with Edward that would soon be without restrictions. Chills ran through me at the thought.

"Well really, Bella, you couldn't have gone on the pill at a better time. Now you're all set."

"Yeah, I just thought that with things getting more serious with Edward, it was time to-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" She waved her hand in the air, dismissing what I was saying. Once she reached a red light, she turned toward me to continue.

"Bella, I was going to surprise you later, but you got Flight 002 next week. Flight 002 with me!"

My eyes might just have burst out of their sockets. "Umm, what? How? Are you serious?"

"Of course, I am being serious! Maggie had some family emergency, so I suggested they put you on that route with me and they agreed. I know you have been dying to go abroad, and I couldn't think of a better way to start you off right."

Flight 002 was the opposite route of Flight 001. Both of these round-the-world flights helped make Pan Am so world renowned. Heading east bound out of JKF, I would hit eleven cities on three continents. Getting this flight was a dream come true.

It took nearly every ounce of self-control to not open the car door and jump around like a wild lady. It helped that Tanya was already booking it through the intersection.

"Tanya, thank you, thank you! I am _so_ excited. This is really happening."

"Yep, you and I leave Monday. And as I was saying, you going on the pill couldn't have been better. It's time you find out what the world has to offer, my dear." Briefly lifting up her sunglasses, she raised her eyebrows suggestively before giving me a wink.

I shook my head. I shouldn't have been too surprised by what she was referring to. This was Tanya after all. I brushed her off, quickly turning my thoughts to all the exotic cities that awaited me with Flight 002.

With equal excitement, I thought about the boy who would be waiting for me at my home to take me out tonight.

I was one fortunate girl.

**A/N:**

***Peeks out from behind a rock* Was it kinda sorta worth the long wait? I am very sorry this took a long time to update. Can I offer up one excuse? On Valentine's Day, I found out that my hubs and I are expecting this October. This will be our first child. With the nausea and fatigue during the first trimester, there was just no way I could listen to Pilotward tell me about his steamy night of lovemaking. Lemons were the furthest thing from my mind. Now that I'm in the 2nd trimester, I have a little bit of my mojo back. I can assure you, I will be finishing this story as it is outlined and ready to go. FHSW will not have a ton of chapters, so I promise to keep it fairly short and sweet. The next update could be in a few weeks. We are closing on our first home towards the end of this month. Yeah, we are crazy! Baby and house all in the same year.**

**Thanks to everyone who posted fun words about the last chapter with the Beatles concert and mock Lennonward. This chapter is a little timely because the 1st week of May marks the 50th anniversary of the Pill. I had already planned on writing about it in this chapter, but thought it was coincidental that the anniversary fell right now. As always, check out my profile page for links that explain some of the 'historical' references that are in this chapter. Lots of thanks to my superb beta, siouxchef, for making this pretty, and to chele681 for giving it a read over. *smooch***

**Please continue to hit that review button. I'd so love to pass the 300 count with this chapter! Your feedback keeps me going and lets me know if I am heading down the right path. I'd love to hear what you hope to see ahead for Pilotward and Stewbella. All reviews are always responded to, and I'll provide you a teaser from the upcoming chapter. Now keep your personal items stowed and your tray tables in the upright position. We are back in the air for the next chapter!**

**xoxo, FLC**


End file.
